Love the Enemy
by MasterOfAngels
Summary: Akatsuki kidnappes Sakura to heal Deidara. In the meantime Itachi has to look over her and has to deal with the confusing feelings and Pein who has his own intentions. Rating maybe goes higher with more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**HEy! A new Story from me and my friend, who also wrote **Love again **with me! Well, the first chapter is not that long, but there are many chapters already. :D I really hope you enjoy and because I have no beta-reader and we are both german the grammar could be not so good! *bow* I am so sorry for that. I would be really happy for reviews and favorites. ; )  
><strong>_

**Itachi's POV**

Now I got a problem. I was surrounded by leafninjas and Kisame was nowhere in sight. I didn't want to fight. I just wanted to go for a walk. In silence and peace.

I sighed and activated my Sharingan. I had to finish this quiet otherwise Pein would shorten my pay for the day.

**Sakura's POV**

Chances are important. But there were situations were you had no chance. Like now. There was no chance I would survive this.

I was breathing hard, my hands trembled. In front of me the most wanted S-ranked Nukenin in Konoha. Itachi Uchiha.

I was going to die. How sad. There were still so many things I wanted to do and say.

Itachi came nearer. I held the kunai in front of me, ready to dodge his attack.

No one moved. He stared art me with those crazy red eyes.

The trembling took over my whole body.

**Itachi's POV**

I would kill her. But I couldn't. Her green eyes made me unable to move. Her body shivered. I could do it with one smooth move, but nothing happened. I had killed everyone, except her. I ordered my arms and legs to move, but they didn't. Instead I took a step back and ran over the trees from the girl away. I didn't know what came into me. Kisame came into my sight. I stopped and jumped in front of him.

"I hate you" I stated and he just rolled with his eyes.

"Yeah, like we didn't knew that before."

**Sakura's POV**

Slowly, the shaking stopped. Relieved I fell on the ground. What was that a second ago? He didn't kill me. I still was alive. How?

My mind tried to figure it out, while I stood up again and followed his footsteps. I didn't really realized what I was doing. I mean, I was on a mission to spy on Akatsuki, not to get nearly killed and go on then. My mind knew this, but my body moved on its own. I should go back and tell Tsunade about the failed mission. But I didn't.

**Itachi's POV**

What exactly was this feeling? Wherever I looked I saw her green eyes. I had not experienced this in my whole life.

"Hey, Itachi! Snap out of it!"

I nearly flinched. I played disinterested and looked up.

"What?"

"You didn't hear a word I said, right?" Kisame shook his head. "Where are your thoughts, dude?"

I narrowed my red flashed eyes, but I didn't say anything. He hold his hands up in defeat. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

I stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen. There I took the box with the Dangos out and ate one. It didn't matter who bought them, I was the only one who ate them.

"ITACHI!"

The shout went through the whole head quarter.

I sighed. 'Here we go' I thought and prepared myself for a long speech and a bothersome confrontation.

**Sakura's POV**

I didn't see that coming. One second I was alone, the other second something hit me in the back. I fell on the ground. I tried to get up again. My heart stumbled, my breathing was unstable. I had no chance. Again. Why does this always happen to me? And since when did not sense their chakra?

There wee two persons. I saw dark spots. Something hit me again. But this time, not my back. I screamed by the pain flashing through my body. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

The answer was a snicker. "Caught you."

And still, my mind asked who. Who caught me? But the answer got lost as I blacked out.

The darkness around me was pleasing, but something was … bothering me. I forgot something. But what?

**Itachi's POV**

Well, now that is interesting.

"Where did you get her?" Pein grabbed the girls face and lifted it up. She was unconscious.

"She was on her way to the HQ. Thought it would be better to just bring her here." Hidan shrugged.

I ate one of my Dangos, while I was nonchalantly watching the scene. Before Hidan came, Kakuzu preached me about the costs of the hot water in my room. But that girl was far more interesting. I didn't know her name or anything, but I had a urge need to look into her eyes.

I shook my head to clear it, but the need didn't want to go away.

**Sakura's POV**

Too fast. Whatever was moving me, it was too fast. I had a great headache, my back ached. And the movement did the rest.

Suddenly I tensed. I was moving. Or someone was moving me.

I pulled my eye open only to see darkness. Something was laying above my eyes, preventing me to look around.

"She's awaking, Itachi."

This voice. Where did it came from? And where am I? And from where do I know that name … Itachi ….

"I know, Kisame."

That came right next to my left ear. Then I knew.

Oh, no. No. NO. I remembered what happened. I passed out after something hit my head and now I was … in the head quarter of Akatsuki?

"What do we do about that? Hit her again?" Again that voice from before. Kisame's.

I flinched. My body slowly reacted to my working mind, telling me I was carried by two strong arms. Carried. I tried not to move, fearing I could get hit again.

"No, I think we let her awake. It's not like she can do something." The one on my left side.

Right. My hands and feet were tied together, so strong that it hurt. My heart bet unstable. What do I do now?

The fear, the knowledge of nescience and simply the headache of what happened before took over her again and I passed out. Right there, in Itachi's arms.

**Itachi's POV**

Why does this always happen to me? Pein ordered me to bring the girl in my room. Now she was laying in my bed and I had no chances to rest. I sat on a chair and only stared on her sleeping face. It was so peaceful that I almost relaxed. Only almost.

"Is she awake again?" Pein appeared out of nowhere. I didn't flinch.

"No."

He went to her side and brushed a hair strain out of her face. It bothered me. I didn't know why.

**Sakura's POV**

The smell was familiar. It was dark like chocolate, but still pleasant. It reminded of the smell when the rains stops and you sleep outside. I took a deep breath.

"Awake again?" asked a voice, dark and calm.

I didn't dare to answer. I still felt the strings. I moved my hands.

"You can't escape from me."

I nodded. I excepted nothing else. "Why am I here?" My voice broke at the end.

"You survived. Hidan found you and brought you to keep you in prison until we know what to do with you."

That didn't really cover my question. I blinked. My eyes were still covered with something.

But I was quiet sure that I was in the head quarter. And I felt something soft under me.

"Thirsty?" asked the dark voice.

I rather die if the drink is poisoned or I survive and can flee somehow. I decided for the last option.

"Yes."

A hand touched my neck. I flinched. I expected cold. But the hand was warm. It lifted me up and a glass touched my lips. I drank fast, fesaring the water could be taken away again.

"Slow down" he chuckled.

**Itachi's POV**

"What are you doing?"

I turned my head and saw into bright green eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Your wasting your money in that fellow!"

"Whatever." I turned to the girl again and helped her drink more water. When the glass was empty, I took it away and let her head drop on my pillow.

I wanted to take the blindfold off her eyes and look into her green orbs.

"Kakuzu, leave!" Pein's voice said, but I didn't bother to turn.

He door shut and Pein walked to my side.

"What's your name, girl?"

"Sa-sakura."

'Sakura.' I wanted to know how it felt to say that name. Something was definitely wrong with me.

-A short time after-

'Concentrate' I told myself when Kisame and I entered the city where we would meet someone with information.

"Hey, that is the guy, Itachi." Kisame pointed to a man who stood in the shadow of bread store with a frightened expression.

"Hn." I showed nothing and went to the man. He flinched when we appeared in front of him.

"H-h-h-here" he stuttered and shoved a scroll into my chest. I pointed my red flashed eyes at him and he froze.

"Thanks, but what is that?" Kisame had taken the scroll and had opened it. I glanced at it and saw... nothing. It was completely empty.

Kisame grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him off his feet. "Do you want to fool us?"

My partner growled at the man and exposed his sharp tooth.

"N-n-no. W-w-with the r-r-right jutsu y-y-you can r-r-read it."

"Which jutsu?" I asked when he didn't talk further. My patience was running out. I had the desire to go back as soon as possible. When I tried to think of the reason, the sleeping face of that girl named Sakura came to his mind.

"I d-d-don't know. Y-y-y-your leader m-m-m-must know it."

The shark and I looked at each other. We came to a decision without talking.

"You will come with us. Until we know if you have said the truth."

The man protested, but one look with my Sharingan eyes and he was silent.

"Hey, Itachi, why do you walk so fast?"

"I don't walk fast."

Kisame chuckled. "Yeah, of course not. You really want to go back very badly."

I didn't say anything, just walked.

"You really like that girl."

I froze and Kisame stumbled against me.

"What are you doing?" he cursed, but I didn't really hear it.

"What did you say? Who would like that girl!" I shouted and Kisames eyes widened at my outburst.

I began to walk again. "I will never like her. Never. How could I?" I mumbled while I was walking. I had a feeling in my stomach that didn't say anything good.

**_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and read more! I would be sooo happy about rewievs_**!^^ :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's POV**

That tone was disturbing. High and sharp. A scream, I realized. Whose?

I blinked. Still that damn blindfold over my eyes. I felt weird. Like I was dreaming, drifting in endless darkness.

But my brain was working after the water and the sleep. I sighed as the scream ended.

Okay. First I checked the strings. Still there. Then my still aching head wound. Also alright. I tried to hear something. Nothing.

I teared at the bond, and winced when I felt blood running down my hands. I must have excoriated my wrists.

What do I do now? I have to get of here as soon as possible!

I started panicking, when I heard footsteps. Coming closer. And stopping. A door opened.

Somebody was entering the room I was in.

I froze, too scared to move. They would kill me if they see m trying to escape.

And the person must have read my thoughts. "You can't escape, Sakura. We still need you."

That voice. That came from the person who asked for my name.

"Why?" I asked. My voice was raspy. I gulped.

"Because sadly, we have sick member." 'Sadly' sounded from him like poison, problematic and bothersome. "And we can't heal him, But I think you can do that. So here's the deal: You heal him and we let you run."

"Sounds quiet unfair" I whispered. "Letting me run doesn't says letting me live."

A laugh cut through my ears. "Right, girl. But as long as you are here, we guarantee for your safety. No harming, threatening or killing."

I stayed silence. This was only opportunity to survive, but … the prize was high. Live or die. Loyalty or betrayal. A tear ran down my cheek. Though I didn't wanted to see, I had already decided. I cleared my throat. My voice was shaking as my body. "Okay, I help."

"A good decision, Sakura." The footsteps strode away.

**Itachi's POV**

'She's driving me crazy.' Konan ordered me through the whole head quarter. Everywhere, except the room I wanted to be. My room.

I sighed frustrated, while I knocked on Pein's door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and put Konan's papers on his desk.

"What's that?

"Konan" I simply answered and wanted to leave immediately.

"Wait."

I stopped against my will.

"Take Sakura to Deidara."

"What?"

"You heard right. She will heal him. Now go."

I left his office and walked in the direction of her whereabouts. I didn't understand why I had to do it. Kisame or Tobi or Sasori could have done it.

I stopped in front of my room and took a deep breath, before I stepped in. She laid on MY bed.

'What do I do with her?' I thought, looking down on her sleeping face. The blind fold was still in place and I reached out to tug it down.

She moved as I touched her face and opened her eyes. She stared at me a few seconds then she flinched and backed away, but I grabbed her arm and hold her in her place. Her eyes was widened in fear.

I took a kunai out of my pocket and placed it on her wrist where the bonds were.

"Don't move," I ordered and with one fluently motion the bond was cut through. I did the same with the other bonds on her ankles. I leant back and and the kunai landed in my pocket again.

"Why?" She asked with a raspy voice as she rubbed her wrists, avoiding my eyes.

"You know about our... member?" I asked cautious and she nodded.

"I am here to bring you to him."

"Oh, okay. Ehm, where is he?"

I turned around and left through the door, in the knowledge that she was following me.

Her steps were lightly, but I could hear her. Then she stumbled. I whirled around and caught her. Her face was buried at my chest, my arms laid around her shoulders and the touch between us was like a electric shock.

I couldn't do anything against it, but the Sharingan in my eyes went off automatically.

'Shit' I cursed silently and jostled her away. I closed my eyes and opened them again. The Sharingan still not activated.

"What's going on?" I tried again and again, not bothering that Sakura stared at me with confusing.

**Sakura's POV**

He was like a confused puppy. So sweet and -

'Concentrate!' I scolded myself. 'It's your fault, after all.' I had used a jutsu that should made him see no more. But it just deactivated his Sharingan. Damn it.

"What is wrong?" I asked, trying to sound as naive as possible. Though I was filled with other emotions. The electric shock still pulsated in my veins.

"Nothing that concerns you" came the straight answer. I froze under his glance, even though his eyes weren't red anymore.

"This way." He turned around again and went on going.

I followed him. My thoughts wandered to the... thing that happened before. 'What was that just a second ago? I planed my stumbling, he had caught me and then… ?' Then a wave of electricity had rushed through my body. Breathtaking. I hadn't forgot to use the juts, but still. I had never experienced something like that in my whole life. My heart was racing, adrenalin flashed through my body.

But I actually wanted to run away. Just away. Sadly, Itachi's eyes were working fine. I breathed out.

"Here" said Itachi, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I opened the door and and found myself in a dark room. Only a few candles were on fire. On the bed at the end of the room laid a man... or a woman? The person with long blonde hair was groaning, obviously of pain. He was sweating, his hands clenched to fists.

I sat down next to him, felling his burning forehead. "How long has he been like this?"

"Eight days. It started with a immense loss of chakra, continued with fever and other symptoms and ended up with him blind and half dead" came the cold response.

I thoughts they were like a team, not just people who work together. Strangely the thought made me feel sad. I pushed the ignoring feeling aside.

"You said blind?" I opened his eye and was shocked. It was black. Completely black. "What...?" I opened the other eye. They were black gaps.

"We don't know. That's your business."

I had no idea. I had never seen this. Well, I could cool down his fever, could make the pain go away, but those eyes... Wait. I saw this before... But where?

**Sakura's POV**

My temperature rose in fear. What I was going to say now, would be difficult. I had checked Deidara – who is a man, by the way – completely, and I think I know this illness. I have read something about this in one of the medic-books from the fifth Hokage.

"I might know, what is wrong with him."

"So? Can you heal it?" Itachi was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm not quite sure, but yes." I flashed him a glance because of my undefined conclusion. No reaction on his side. "I will need herbs, water, paper and pencil and - " I gulped. "my stuff at home and one of Tsunades books." My heart was racing. 'Don't kill me' was my only thought.

"That's all?" came the surprisingly the answer.

"Yes" I breathed out.

"We will bring you what you need, just write it down."

"Oh, that's not possible." I quickly went on. "You wouldn't find the right herbs and my you don't know what I need from home and the book-"

I was interrupted. "You're telling me we have to take you with us."

I nodded, breathless.

Within a second, he was standing in front of me, his fingers on my throat and pulling me up. It hurt, his grip. "If that is a trick, you're dead, Sakura." The first time he said my name. Nut this time, no electric shock. "But fine, we take with us. But only if you don't speak to anyone and stay away from your friends" he hissed.

I couldn't breath, I was panicking, but I could whisper a "yes". Even without his Sharingan, he was as scary as always. And my jutsu would loose his effectivity in a few hours, I hadn't used much chakra.

He let go off me. I fell on the bed, panting and rubbing over the skin on my neck. I was shaking. Tears were welling up in my eyes. I tried to calm down, but too late. The salty water already ran down my cheeks.

I tried to speak, though my voice was raspy and low. "Should I do something against this fever?"

"Anything that helps" he muttered.

"I need water, a towel and do you have tea?"

"If you do something while I am away, your dead." Another threat. "Wait here."

He left me alone in this dark room.

I turned towards the man on the bed. I concentrated my chakra on my hands, putting them on his forehead. I still felt the heat coming from it. I started by cooling down his temperature.

Then a frightenung thought came to my mind. 'If he dies, I will also die.'

**_Hope you enjoyed this and read more! Reviews are more than appreciated and I'll answer_**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Itachi's POV**

"She's dead," the redhead stated. "I will personally kill her!" Pein narrowed his eyes at me.

"It's not my fault."

He didn't say anything for a minute or so, just stared at me. "I thought you wouldn't deactivate your Sharingan ever, because you can't see right without it."

"That's right."

"So why now?"

"Don't know. I didn't do it consciously."

He stood up and and came to me. I didn't blinked or flinched as he was so near I could feel his breath on my face. He touched my cheek with a finger. He laughed. The sound was so strange and unfamiliar that I furrowed my brows.

"You have a jutsu on you!" He said and laughed again. I was so confused I didn't notice the door which opened.

"Ehmm..."

As I heard the voice I turned around. Her face was unsteady and her eyes were opened frightened.

"What is with my request?" she asked and I felt my Sharingan that flashed through my eyes. I blinked once and she flinched.

"You can go, but with one condition. Itachi will guide you and you will hide your face. Nobody will know that you are there."

She nodded wearily and looked to me again. My features didn't change and in her eyes was something like guiltiness. I couldn't think of the reason.

"You will go immediately. Otherwise it will be... impossible" Pein said mysterious and shoved us out of his office.

I grabbed Sakuras arm and ignored the electric shock which went through my arm and sped up my heartbeat. I pulled her through the hallways and then outside.

"Here." I gave her a sweater which should hide her face and I let disappear my Akatsukirobe. Now I was only standing there in my black pants, the net shirt and my black shirt above it.

"What?" I asked after I noticed her staring at me.

"Nothing." She lowered her eyes and we began to walk. None of us said anything for a while. Then, suddenly, a kunai flew at us. I caught in the air, before it hit the girl in the shoulder. She hadn't even notice it. With wide eyes she stared at me.

"T-Thanks."

I didn't answer and went in the direction where the knife came from. I could have just let the knife through so I didn't have a problem with her anymore, but my body just reacted. It won't listen to my mind.

'I have to bring distance between us' I thought and and sped up my steps. She was right behind me.

'Just hold your distance!' my mind screamed and my glance became gloomy and depressed.

**Sakura's POV**

"Fight or flee!" growled a deep voice behind the bushes. The answer was a whimpering tone.

Itachi stopped. Then he turned around and went back to the route again. I ran after him though my body protested to the fast movement. "Hey, wait! Why aren't we helping them? The person is in trouble!"

He shrugged. "Doesn't concern us. Now come."

I hesitated. Then I gave in and followed. There was no use, I was way to weak from the healing and couldn't help them in this condition. But it hurt me to leave the person behind. 'If I still were in Konohagakure, we would have helped him.' Me and my team. Naruto and... Sasuke. I concentrated on the road. The memory was too painful.

We walked on in silence. A little village appeared on the right, just a few houses. Itachi went to a big building. I entered a shop with all sorts of medical treatments. A medical-center.

I looked around, searching for the ingredients I needed for the man. I searched for the herbs and found them in a little shelf full of plants. I found almost everything except a brown root from which I needed the juice. Well, I could find it in the forest, but... I looked over to Itachi. He was leaning against the wall, his eyes watching me. I quickly cast down my eyes, though I recognized the Sharingan. My jutsu was way to light for him I ithought angry.

I took the ingrediants and told him I was finished. He payed and we left.

We had already lost sight of the houses when I finally took the courage to tell the Uchiha that I still needed that root.

"And you really need it?" he asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yes" I insisted. "It's the most important. Without it, I can't hold him steady until I have the book and my things."

"Okay. But if you try to run away..."

He didn't had to complete that sentence. I nodded.

**Itachi's POV**

'This is so unfair. Why do I have to follow this girl orders?'

She was on her knees and dug in the ground. I could have helped her, but she didn't ask for it and I didn't want to, either.

Suddenly she hummed something. I couldn't believe I hear right. She was all relaxed and happy, smiling and humming. If I hadn't twenty years of experience in controlling my emotion, my jaw would just pop down in unbelieving.

"What are you doing?" I didn't intend to sound so harsh, it just happened.

She stopped immediately and looked up guilty. "I-I'm sorry."

"There is nothing you need to apologize for. I was just asking." I let my eyes wander, avoiding her gaze.

"Itachi."

"...Hn?" I looked at her again. She sat with crossed legs on the ground and watched me. I waited for something, anything, but it didn't come. She just watched me and didn't do something else.

"If you have nothing to say..."

"I have! I have! Why are you not show any emotion? Nobody will know what you think or feel."

That caught me off guard and I couldn't think of a answer immediately.  
>"A ninja is supposed to be emotionless and that's simply easier. Nobody can see through your steps or what you will next."<p>

She was silent for a while, a strange root in her hand I had not seen in my whole life before.

"Itachi," she said again and looked up. I noticed that she looked on my temple and not into my eyes. Well, who would blame her for that?

"Why did you kill your family?"

I froze, my eyes narrowed and I could hardly control myself not to strangle her with my own hands.

"And why does that concern you?" I asked cold and I could see her shiver.

"Nothing, I just..." She trailed off.

"You just what?" I stepped forward. She lowered her head so that her bangs covered her face.

"Nothing. It was really nothing."

My nerve snapped. I grabbed the collar of her sweater and lifted her on her feet. Her eyes were wide in fear.

"What did you want to say?" I growled and nearly shook her.

**Sakura's POV**

That is nothing like I ever expected. Or maybe I just wanted him to strangulate me. So maybe I expected it, I even provoked him. However you turned it, it ends up me in his hands, ready to kill me.

"What did you want to say?" he growled.

"I-I wanted to know the reason. Tha-that's all" I stuttered.

"Don't lie to me" came the frightening reply.

"It... interests me... how somebody could do that. Killing his family."

He let me go, I stumbled away out of his reach.

"Why?"

I avoided his eyes, looking at the root on the ground I didn't want to remember that, but I couldn't retire anymore. "How can you _want _to kill your parents. I... I also..." a tremor shook my body. I whispered the last words. "I also killed mine, even though I didn't want to."

The silence was almost in reach. I felt his stare. Ignoring him, I took the root, put to the other stuff. "Are you coming?" I asked and walked towards the direction we came from. I heard him follow.

**Itachi's POV**

'Unbelievable', I thought, not really noticing that I followed her. 'She killed her parents! How did she do it? Why? How could she do it without wanting it?' The questions brought me on the edge of my control.

Suddenly I froze. This never happened before. She was the first one who did this to me. I didn't want this. I didn't want someone who can bring me this near to a loss of control.

"Itachi?" She popped out of nowhere and I backed away a little. I could see in her eyes that she noticed it.

"What?" I asked harsh and she flinched.

"You stopped suddenly, so I wanted to ask what's going on."

"Nothing important." I walked past her and went with big steps ahead. I had to bite my tongue to keep me from asking all the question I had, but I had luck. The headquarter appeared in front of me and I was faster in then anyone could look.

Pein awaited us. "Where is Sakura?"

I didn't like it how he said her name, but I didn't react to it.

"What are you talking about? She is right behi-" I turned around while talking, but I stopped as I saw that Sakura had disappeared. I growled and went back outside.

"That bitch!" I said out loud, but I couldn't fight the worry down which build up in me, because Sakura's low chakra was not the only one I felt.

**Sakura's POV**

"Where did you came from?"

I looked at Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. Naruto hugged me. "How good we finally found you!"

I patted his back, waiting for an answer.

"We were looking for you" Kakashi told me. "And gladly we found you. I hope nothing too bad happened to you" he said with a glance on my raw wrists.

"No, nothing important" I pacified them. Finally, Naruto let go of me.

"Good" came it from Sasuke.

"But... but you have to let me back" I said fast.

"What?" Naruto looked shocked. "No way we let you alone with those bastards. We can fight them!"

"No!" I insisted. "It will make it all worse. Please, you have to trust me."

"Sakura, that's totally stupid" Sasuke said.

"And nonsense" added Kakashi.

"No, it's not. If you let me back, I can help you" I explained. "They have a sick team member and I am supposed to heal him. If I leave now, they will get angry and destroy everything in their reach. It's needed that I stay. " I tried to tell them about my plan, but as I talked I tried to understand my will to back. Because it wasn't just the plan. There was more. Far more.

"We can't let you do that." Kakashi interrupted me.

"You _must_. There's no other way."

"But..." started Naruto.

"Please. Believe me, I know what I am doing. And I already survived their attack, I can do this." I looked them in the eyes.

"Sakura, that's not right." Sasuke also looked sad about my plan. "What if you don't survive? The chance that it works is too small."

I should be happy about that concerning reaction. But surprisingly I wasn't. I pushed the missing feeling on the chance to help the dying Akatsuki member. Not for him, but for my experience and knowledge. If I could heal him...

"Sakura, I don't like your decision, but you have a point there." Kakashi was serious. "I'll let you go when you stay in contact with us as much as possible. We will go back and inform Tsunade. Maybe she can think of an other way. But for now..."

"Thanks, you won't regret it."

"But be careful, Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I always am. Oh, and tell Tsunade, that I will come soon to borrow a book of her's."

After we talked a bit more, they finally let me go again. I grabbed my stuff and took the way through the bushes on the road where they had caught me. I was wondering why Itachi had not already found us, when I stumbled over a root that looked out of the ground. I fell out of the bushes... into two arms. The electric shock that ran through my body and made me blush told me it was Itachi holding me.

**_Hope you enjoyed and I will answer every_** _**review^^ :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Itachi's POV**

I hadn't seen that coming. She laid in my arms and I wrapped them tighter around her instinctively. Her hair brushed against my cheek and and I took a deep breath unconsciously.

"I-Itachi?" I heard her whisper and I realized what I was doing, but to my surprise I didn't let her go.

"Where did you go?"

"It wasn't my fault" she said indignant and pushed against my shoulders to let her go. I only did it unintentionally.

"Whose fault is it then?" I sounded harsh.

She hesitated. Anger let me shiver. I grabbed her shoulders and ignored the wave of electric in my hands. I could get used to it.

"What happened?" My voice was only a whisper otherwise I would have screamed.

"I... He..."

I didn't let her finish the sentence. "HE?" My grip tightened and she flinched. Her eyes wide and I couldn't fight my heart skip a beat.

"Who?" I sounded calm again, but I wasn't near this calmness I showed. I let go of her shoulders and stroke my hand through my bangs.

"I... I can't tell you."

I couldn't suppress the stab in my heart. I didn't know that I could feel something like that.

"Tell me!"

"Why? It doesn't matter for my job in healing the blonde. So you don't need to know."

I wrapped my fingers around her throat and banged her against the next tree.

"I need to know! Because I..." I stopped speaking.

"Because you what?"

I didn't know what I wanted to say. It had just slipped my mouth, but I didn't know how I wanted to continue.

I let her go and she fell to her knees. I backed away.

"Go back!" I ordered and she stumbled inside, leaving me behind with my thoughts which were as disordered as ever.

**Sakura's POV**

It was somehow creepy. In the stories I had heard about Itachi he was always emotionless and cold. But since I was here, captured, he was the exactly opposite. Why?

I made my way through the head quarter. I reached the door, opened it and entered the dark room. I packed out the things I bought and arranged them on the floor. The herbs, the root from the forest, the little flasks with different liquids. The bottle with a few more smaller mortar. I started pestling two leaves, mixed with a blue shimmering liquid. A strong smell of sake. I put another flask in it, and the smell became scentless. I added my chakra to release the healing process. The mixture was now dark green. I stood up with the bottle and sat down on the bed from the sick man. I lifted him up and instilled the blonde the potion. This should cool down the fever, help his heart to beat onward and let him sleep painless.

I've done everything I could, but it still wasn't enough. He would die if I don't get my stuff and the book. And I didn't even knew his name. It made me sad. But on the other side, I shouldn't care, he was an enemy after all, like Itachi and the others. 'It just interested me from the medical aspect' I told me.

But now I could feel the tiredness from the thrilling day. Already half asleep I gathered my things, and left the room. My mind circled around the book as I opened the door of the room where I woke up in this morning, stepped in and fell on the bed. I curled to a ball under the blanket and passed out, probably a burnout.

**Itachi's POV**

I felt save. I couldn't really describe it, but I slept so peacefully since a long, long time. It was warm, soft and I didn't have the feeling that I had to be cautious.

I felt something on my chest and I opened unwillingly my eyes. I laid on my back, I saw pink hair in front of me and a person on top of me. I didn't react. I closed my eyes again and wrapped my arms around the person.

'Her body warmth is something precious', I thought, not really paying attention to it. I tried to fall asleep again and listened to her steady and calm heartbeats.

Suddenly she moved in her sleep. She was slowly awaken and I opened my eyes. She lifted her head and saw me in my normal black orbs. Her cheeks were lightly pink and in her green eyes was a dreamy expression.

The realization shook through our both bodies. Our eyes widened unison and she wanted to get away, but my arms were still around her.

'She is on you!' a voice in my head screamed. 'Sakura is on top of you! Shove her away, push her from the bed or ask her why she is in your bed, but do something!'

Sakura had blushed and avoided his gaze. "What are you doing here, Itachi?"

A jolt of happiness hit me, as I heard my name on her lips. Stupid, I knew, but it was still there.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." She sounded annoyed. I was amused of it.

"Well, I am sleeping in my bed. At least I did. And what are you doing here?"

"That is your room?"

I nodded and felt my open hair tickle my neck.

"Oh, I... I came into the wrong room. Sorry. I was pretty sure this was the room where I woke up."

"You are right. You didn't get it wrong."

She was stunned. Her lips formed an 'O'. I realized that she was still laying on my chest and it hadn't bother me. Her cold hands felt good on my hot skin. She also noticed it and wanted to sit up again. I hold her back and saw out of the window. It was pitch black.

"Try to sleep a little more. We don't need to get up that soon." I tightened my grip and her head laid on my shoulder, her breath brushed over my throat and I relaxed without me doing something. It was strange, but it was good once in a while. I closed my eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep again. I couldn't do it before, when other person was near me, but now was different. This girl was doing something with me, but I didn't know what it was.

**Sakura's POV**

Talking about something was easy, but to do it was something completely different. But I, as stupid as I am, did it without talking about it.

I had also fallen asleep again after our little – embarrassing- conversation. But not until I had left his embrace and turned around. This was just not right to stay like that the rest of the night.

I was probably red like a tomato, my heart was beating quite fast and I wasn't in the mood to sleep again at all. But after some time, I calmed down, only to flinch when an arm wrapped around my waist. I felt his warm skin through the shirt I was wearing, feeling more relaxed from before. Strange. And then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Now, I was sitting in the bed, the blanket wrapped around me. Itachi was already gone. My mind was blank. I slept in the same bed as Itachi Uchiha, the most wanted S-ranked Nuke-nin. And I felt _relaxed._ How illogical. And embarrassing. It was unbelievable. I slept with an Uchiha, but the wrong. I let me head sank on the warm fabric. Warm. His temperature was also warm. "Stop that" I scolded myself.

I was still a bit sleepy, when I stood up. I was still dressed in my old clothes, so I went straight to my patient. He was sleeping I heard from his low breathing. I checked his body function, remembering something written in the book about loss of control of the muscles and twitches. But he was okay. Now.

I made more medicine and instilled him more. His eyes were still completely black as I lifted one eyelid.

Suddenly he woke up, his body shivered for a second as he tried to get up. His eyes flew open. But they weren't concentrating on something.

Blind. He was blind.

"Calm down" I said in a low voice. "Try to relax."

His answer was more tense. "Who are you?"

"She's your healer" came the reply from the door.

We both flinched. Itachi stepped beside me. "She will heal your sickness."

He sounded confident, if I could hear that right. But how could he believe in me, while I was still doubting me?

"Who is she?" the blonde asked another time.

"A teammate from my stupid brother." This answer also caused the wrong reaction.

"WHAT?" he screamed and tried to hit me, I could back away fast enough, though. "And why is she helping? She could have killed me!"

"I am helping because I am forced to and, I admit it, I want to know more about that illness of yours. A merely medical interest. And you should calm down, your movement will only destroy you more."

He suddenly stopped hitting the air, his heard turned towards me.

"And you're trusting her, Itachi?" he asked.

I looked at him, also interested in hearing his answer.

**Itachi's POV**

I would kill him if the sickness won't. That would be the best for everyone.

"That doesn't matter." I turned around and left the room again. That guy was just too curious, but I knew that wasn't the reason I hadn't answer him. I myself didn't knew the answer. I wanted to trust her, but that was impossible. It was kinda sad.

"Itachi!" She came after me and walked next to me. "I have a question."

I waited.

"Do you... well, do you trust me?"

I stopped, staring on the back of her head until she stopped, too, and turned around to look at me. 'Did she really just ask me that?'

"And?"

"Ah, well. Why do you want to know?"

She shrugged. Not a bit helping. She still waited for an answer. I didn't have a clue what I was about to say, when Hidan came around the corner.

"Hidan!" I could hardly suppress the joy I felt. He lifted his head and looked at us. He didn't look too happy that he saw us, but I didn't care, because in this moment Hidan was the person I liked the most.

"What the fuck does the crapface and the slut want from me?"

And the moment was over.

"Don't talk like that," I ordered, but he just snarled.

"Pff, you have no fucking right to tell me what I have to do!" With this words he walked past us and disappeared behind another corner.

Awkward silent hung in the air and I could feel it. I was sure that Sakura could also feel it.

"Soooooo, you didn't answer me."

'Shit, I can't come up with a good answer', I thought as I looked in her green eyes and my mind became black.

"Itachi?" She asked as I didn't answer and when I didn't move she came closer and waved with her hand in front of my face. I grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall. She gasped and I felt every part of her body. Her face was just a few centimetres from mine away. I could see every detail of her eyes and I pinned her hands over her head against the wall. She could have struggled, everyone would have, but she just stood there. Me against her body and the wall behind her. Everyone would have panicked or at least would have done something, but she didn't do anything. She waited what would happen next and in her eyes was something I couldn't have identified. It was nothing like I had seen in my whole twenty years of life.

"Itachi, Sakura. You have to get the rest of the medical stuff you need. Kisame will go with you." Pein said next to us and we separated like a lightning crashed in the ground. Fast and soundless.

"Yes. We are on our way," I said calm and tried to get rid of the feeling to be caught in the act or something like that. It was just stupid and nothing happened between us, so there is nothing to worry about. But there was this one question left. Did I trust her?

**_Hope you enjoyed and I will answer every_** _**review^^ :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura's POV**

Why does this always happen to me? I followed Itachi quietly through the corridors. Itachi stopped at his room, went inside and came back with two Akatsuki robes. He told me to put it on. It was a bit to big, but it would do. On our way outside, we met Kisame, a blue skinned, tall person with a long sword.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To Konoha, getting the stuff for Deidara" Itachi told him.

"And she's coming with us?" he pointed at me.

"Yes, I am" I replied, trying to sound confident. I think it worked.

We took the way through the forest. Jumping from branch to branch, I quickly realized that I wouldn't keep this tempo up for long. I still wasn't in the best conditions, and my ankles were not healed from the strings.

Itachi must have noticed it, he slowed down a bit. I almost looked at him grateful.

We spent the whole day running, only stopping to eat a bit. And with the time past, the sky turned dark. Little stars sparkled on the cloudless blue blanket over our heads, when Kisame stopped.

"We will rest here. And tomorrow we arrive Konohagakure."

"Okay" I leaned against a tree. I was totally exhausted.

"What exactly is wrong with Deidara?" asked the blue, packing out something to eat.

I sighed. "I don't really know it, but if I don't get that book soon, he will absolutely die from the sickness. He has fever, an unstable heartbeat and many more symptoms, the most visible are his blind eyes. The illness could be contagious. I can tell you more when we are back, but know I am quite clueless." I hoped they would still leave me alive for that answer. But it was the truth, I had no plan.

**Itachi's POV**

This would be a long, long night. Kisame and I agreed that we would take turns in patrolling. I began, because he yawned while he talked and I didn't want that he fell asleep while he protected us. I didn't need protection, but when I was asleep it was hard to wake me up again. This was one of my weaknesses.

I looked into the forest, but didn't sense anything strange.

Kisame was snoring like crazy and Sakura had her back turned to me. I watched as her shoulders lift and dropped in a steady rhythm.

'I also killed mine, even though I didn't want to.' Her words came in my thoughts again and I asked myself what she had meant with that.

She rolled over and laid on her back. Her breath came unsteady, she threw her head from one side to another and from under her eyelids came tears.

"No... No, you can't... Please!", she screamed and sat up abruptly. She sniffed and laid her face in her hands. I stared at her. She curled herself to a ball and cried softly.

"Sakura?" I asked and she froze. She didn't move or did anything as if she wanted to became invisible.

"Sakura?" I tried again, and now she turned her back to me again. I didn't like that.

"You okay?" I knew that was a stupid question, but I had to ask it.

She nodded. I growled and sat down next to her.

"Talk to me!" I didn't sound friendly, but I couldn't help it. She should rely on me.

She shook her head and buried her head deeper in her knees. I became angry and grabbed her head and turned it so, that she looked at me. Her face was wet from her tears and my anger vanished. From one second to another.

"You can tell me."

"I-I dreamed of my... parents." Her voice cracked at the last word and she sniffed.

I couldn't say anything. I just waited for her to continue, but she didn't. I didn't want to force her so I laid one arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer so she could lean on me. That was all I could do in this moment.

**Sakura's POV**

This was pleasing. His embrace made me feel save and forget about the things I dreamed about.

I started telling him my story. "I was twelve when my parents died" I started. "I was quite rebellious in that year. And I fought a lot with them. About everything and nothing. And on one day it was even worse. I got really angry and said many stupid things. Like I hate them and I will run away." I laughed a little, but it sounded fake. "It was normal in that age, but I never though it would end that way. However, I made my threat follow words, I packed and ran away. Mom yelled something after me, but I ignored it. In that night I slept at a friends house. The next morning I woke up from screams and fightings sounds. We got attacked."

I felt the arms around tighten. I clenched my hands in his shirt. The hard part was coming now.

"I don't even remember who attacked. Even though this day changed my life. I feared for my parents because we parted in a fight. I ran around in the streets searching for them. Finally I saw them on a roof, together, screaming my name and looking for me. I was so relieved. I raised my arms, winking at them and yelling their names. They saw me and I still remember their happy smile. But... but as they ran towards me, the enemies threw shuriken at them. They were dead immediately. And that all -" I couldn't finish my sentence. Crying I hid my face at his shoulder.

"Nobody ever found out. It was told they just died in the fight. But I knew better."

I didn't know how long we sat there, me in his arms wrapped around me. For the first time in my life, I felt... empty. Like I had lost all those feelings that had strangulate me over the years. And I stopped crying. My tears had dried, there was nothing left of me.

**Itachi's POV**

I held her close. That was everything I could do. I wasn't shocked by her words, but I couldn't say anything to help her. I couldn't help her and I felt horrible with that. I stroked her hair and mumbled something undefinable.

"Thanks," she said and looked up. It was a surprise when I saw her dry eyes and the strong expression in them.

"I didn't do anything," I said truly and she smiled lightly.

"That's not true. You helped me with being with me, you know?"

I nodded, but she seemed not really convinced. She smiled and laid one hand on my cheek. I didn't flinch, just looked in her green eyes and waited.

"You are really nice, Itachi," she said and my heart skipped a beat.

"I think I will sleep a bit more. When I have another nightmare just shake me and wake me up." She lowered her hand and laid down again.

I was stunned and couldn't move. 'What was that?'

"Itachi, you can sleep now. I can manage at this point." Kisame sat up and stretched his muscles. I looked at him.

"Itachi? You alright?" He looked worried.

"Yeah... Yeah, everything alright." I laid down on my side, but I kept in mind that I had to have my back turned to Sakura otherwise I would shake her and ask her why she had done that.

I noticed that she said that I was nice and I nearly snarled. I wasn't nice, I never had and I would never be.

I drifted into a deep sleep, her face behind my eyelids.

**Sakura's POV**

What had got into me? Telling him about my past. I felt numb in some sort of way. Empty. I had the feeling that everybody could make me into what he wants me to be.

And, more important, what was he thinking of me now?'

I stunned. That last question shouldn't really interest me. I mean, we were enemies. I should be concerned about my possible escape. But no, I was lying here and thought about Itachi. I could feel his presence next to me. His light breath telling me he was asleep.

I also tried to sleep, it would get difficult tomorrow. I should think about a plan to...

"Wake up, Sakura" said a dark voice. I opened my eyes. Itachi was looking at me.

I yawned and got up. "Already awake."

"We want to arrive in Konoha at noon, so let's get going" said Kisame.

I got up and stretched my body a bit. When I was finished, the other had packed our stuff. "We can go now."

The run let me fully awake. It was quite early in the morning and the sun was just climbing it's way up.

I was worried. Really worried. About what happened yesterday night – a stupid mistake, what would happen now – a terrible decision and what will happen in Konoha – something no one would have guessed. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't recognize Itachi staring at me.

**Itachi's POV**

I couldn't find a sense in it. Why did she think I was nice? I never did something that could be considered as nice.

The tree branches under me just flew away while I was lost in thoughts. I didn't pay attention so I didn't see the branch at my eye-level and it hit me. Stunned I was stopped from my running and fell backwards. I was too shocked to move.

'A branch hit me in the face', my mind told, but I couldn't believe it, so I fell with my back on the ground. I looked wide-eyed at the sky where two persons jumped from.

„What are you doing?" Kisame knelt beside me and looked at me interested.

I couldn't answer. It was just too embarrassing to actually say that I was thinking about Sakura and hadn't paid attention.

"Itachi, are you okay? You have a bruise on your forehead." Her concern made me look at her. She had furrowed her brows and she really looked worried.

„It's nothing" I mumbled and sat up. A sudden dizziness was overtaking me and my upper body fell forward. Two strong hands caught me and steadied my shoulders.

"Yeah, right. Nothing. We are almost there. You just rest here until we come back, okay?" Kisames voice sounded like it wouldn't tolerate any objections and normally I would just ignore it, but I didn't feel like it.

„Okay. Take care." 'Did I just say that?' I couldn't believe it. I must have hit my head harder than I thought and from the faces of the other two, they thought exactly the same.

"Good, then... We will hurry." Kisame shot me another worried look, before they disappeared.

I leant against a tree and breathed in slowly. I did say it, but why? Why would I care?

My head was pounding.

'That must be the reason' I thought and let my chakra heal the bruise on my forehead.

Something rustled in the bushes. Startled I jumped to my feet and took out three shuriken, ready for whatever was attacking. What actually came out of the bushes was a mere rabbit. A pure white rabbit.

„Aw, how cute", I said out loud and knelt, stretching my hand out for it. Then I froze, realizing what I was doing. I jumped to my feet again and followed the path Sakura and my partner had went. On my way I let my robe disappear once again and thought about what got into me with that bunny. I never had thought of a bunny as cute or I never would say something 'nice' to my partner or someone else.

I arrived in Konoha and hid my face in the hood of my sweater. Nobody really paid attention when I walked by.

I could see the building in which the Hokages office was. I was about to jump into the window when I saw three shadows on the roof. I walked up into the next alley and then jumped up to see who it was.

They were three ninja. I only could see them from behind. One had blond hair, the other silver and the last black. The silver-haired man was an ANBU and the black-haired boy was somewhat familiar. Before I could come closer, a scream out of the building beneath them cut through the air. It was a female scream.

„Fuck" I cursed loudly and the three people turned around. Now I knew why the boy was so familiar.

„Long time no see, Saske", I said friendly and smiled even a little.

Pure anger and hatred were in his eyes and I couldn't help, but to feel sad about it.

„I would love to talk to you more, but someone is waiting for me." 'Since when do I talk so much?' I thought but mentally shrugged it off. In the moment my emotions just went wild with me and I had to look what was wrong with Sakura.

I was about to leave the roof, but my little brother stormed toward me and I dodged it.

„I just said that I don't have time for that."

„It doesn't interest me, what you said. I will kill you", he growled and had to laugh out loud. It was so surprising that Sasuke stood still and stared at me. I couldn't help it. I felt the urge to show my emotions and I gave in. I laughed and worried about Sakura until she appeared on the roof with Kisame. I couldn't resent them for staring in totally disbelief at me. I didn't understand it myself. It just came to me that I wanted to laugh so I did. I wondered what Sakura was thinking now of me.

**Sakura's POV**

This was ridiculous. It was... just impossible. The coldhearted, emotionless Itachi Uchiha was laughing. Right here, on the roof top of the Hokage building.

I was shocked and surprised. He seemed so relieved, like he didn't need to hide anything anymore.

Kisame's mouth was wide open. "What... is wrong with him?" he asked.

"I don't know. But we should get going, there will come more people, and if we don't hurry, we all get captured."

"I think he hit the branch too hard" Kisame mumbled, then said loud: "Itachi, come on, we have to go!"

The laughing stopped abruptly. His red eyes met contact with mine. I gasped. His eyes were like deep seas, dark and endless. But now, there were emotion inside, yet almost invisible, but there. And something more had changed, but I couldn't find what.

"Okay" he said, looking to the three persons next to us. With shock and fear I recognized Sasuke. He was – gladly - still staring at his older brother.

"Then let's go" Kisame said, vanishing in the same second.

Itachi and I followed him. We met again on a street near my house. Kisame was looking at Itachi who had himself under control again.

"What was that?" he growled. Are you-"

He was cut off by Sasuke, arriving on the street.

"Great, my stupid little brother again" Itachi said annoyed.

"Okay, we will split up" Kisame told us fast, because Sasuke was already storming towards us. "Itachi, you will go with Sakura, get her stuff and get back to Deidara. I will deal with your little brother. I always wanted to know how strong he is." A creepy smile showed his teeth.

I couldn't resist to whisper: "Don't kill him."

"Or do kill him. Whatever." Itachi sounded more angry. Another emotion. I was totally confused of him. "We have to go, Sakura."

I nodded, telling him to follow me.

A quick look back showed me Sasuke and Kisame fighting. I sighed. I wanted to – no.

I concentrated on my mission. I didn't needed much time to pack my things and not five minutes after we were already out again. I relaxed when we left Konoha behind us, eery step away from there was pleasing. Because all the problems were behind the gate, but here in the forest there were just me and Itachi.

Then I remembered the promise I made with Kakashi. We should have met. But strangely, I didn't feel ashamed.

"Hey, Itachi" I said while running through the forest.

"Yes?" he asked, looking back at me.

Then I saw what was wrong with his eyes.

"You're ill" I whispered.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes. The sickness from the blonde... you're also infected."

"How do you know? I feel fine."

I shook my head. "You're blind."

**_Hope you enjoyed and I will answer every_** _**review^^ :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Itachi's POV**

Me, blind? Impossible.

"What are you saying? I can see everything clearly." I stopped after she stood still.

"Deactivate your Sharingan," she ordered and looked at her stunned.

"Do it. I won't attack you or something. And don't panic after you've done it."

I looked at her a few seconds, before I closed my eyes and deactivated my Sharingan and opened my eyes again. I froze, didn't move an inch, while I looked around.

"W-Where are you?" My voice sounded hopeless, much to my anger. Something touched my cheek.

"I'm here. Don't worry. I can cure that." Her doubt was audible, but I activated my Sharingan again and her face was only inches away. I could see every part of her face. She gasped.

"Your eyes... The irides are red and the normally white part is black."

"Does it scare you?" Her answer was important for me. She pulled her hand away and hesitated. That was answer enough for me and I walked past her.

"Itachi," she called after me, but I sped up my steps.

"Don't bother with me. I scare you, so you should better stay away from me. I will tell Pein that I will no longer be your guardian. Don't worry, I will tell him a good reason." I talked with a bored tone, but it hurt me to say this.

"Itachi, wait!" She grabbed my arm and I stopped walking. She went in front of me and looked me in the eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I'm not scared of you. I'm just... confused."

I furrowed my brows. "Why?"

"Because I thought you are a coldhearted, emotionless and not so... caring." She lowered her eyes and I could see the blush on her cheeks.

"I am what I am," I stated, not really understanding what she wanted.

"And I don't want to change you. It's just... I don't really know what I am talking about myself. Sorry. Forget what I said." She walked past me and wanted to run again, but now it was my turn to grab her arm and hold her back.

"I want to know your thoughts." I couldn't believe I said that, but I couldn't change that, so I didn't show my confusing and looked cool on the outside.

"My thoughts? I don't think they are very interesting."

"For me they are." My eyes began to hurt. It was just slightly. Only something like being poked by someone."

"I think we should go back. I need to treat your eyes."

"And what are you **really **thinking?"

**Sakura's POV**

He was talking way too much. All those question made my mind spin.

"I... can't tell you what I feel, because even I don't know it right know. You're confusing me" I said.

The expression on his face told me he didn't expect such a truthful answer.

I turned around and jumped to the next tree branch. More relaxed because he wasn't so close anymore I turned around and told him to follow. "How longer we need, the father your sickness will spread. And Deidara's."

He nodded and came after me. For my sake, he was quiet on the way back. But though we were very fast, it still wasn't fast enough.

The sun was gone for many hours now, the stars sparkled at the night sky. I suppressed a yawn. This running was tiring me. And my troubling feelings. I was not into myself, every time he came close to me I was... argh. It bothered me. Because this stupid reaction had no – no – reason. It was senseless

"We should stop and rest." This were the first words Itachi said for hours.

"Okay."

We ended up in a rocky area with a little cavern. And in exactly that second we stopped, it started raining. Well, raining wasn't the right word, we drowned in the water that fell from the sky. Before we were inside, we was drenched in water. Ice-cold water. I started shivering immediately and Itachi also looked unhappy.

Strangely in the cavern was a pile of wood, moss covered the ground and from a gap in a wall, water dripped down and vanished in the underground again.

"Someone must have lived here" I mumbled.

"Clearly" was the only response.

I started packing out the stuff I needed for healing Itachi while he made a pile with the wood and set it on fire. I robbed nearer and took off my jacket so it could dry. I ignored the strange look from the Uchiha as I filled a bowl with water and mixed it with some more ingredients to a thick paste. Then I filled another phial with water and and put a few drops of my own collection in it. For this I didn't need the book I stole.

I turned around in order to froze. Itachi had pulled his shirt off. Actually nothing so strangely. We were both wet, and we could catch a cold. But he... wow. I felt the eager to touch that perfect built chest of him that shined almost golden in the light of the fire. I wanted to...

He raised his head and those black eyes brought me back to reality.

"Y-you have to eat his" I stuttered.

His expression got sad. 'I hope he don't thinks I stutter because I fear him.' But I knew that this was the exact reason.

He took the bowl and ate. In quiet.

After he finished I held up the phial. "I'm sorry to say this, but I have to drip this into your eyes. It's because of your blindness." I tried to sound confident. "First your sight will get worse, but after some time you will see better again."

I stood up and walked toward him. Sitting down next to him I stretched out an arm. He caught it half way.

"No."

"Yes. It must be."

"No" he repeated.

I got angry. If I hated something, then it was when somebody questions my healing quality. "Yes. And now hold still."

I struggled. His grip didn't lose so he fell backwards, me on top.

He was so close. His lips were only inches away. I felt his hot body through my shirt, warmed up from the fire.

**Itachi's POV**

The feeling was spreading from my heart. It was warm and it didn't feel like the hatred I always had felt.

Her breath brushed over my lips and I opened them slightly without me doing it consciously. Her eyes were wide and I could feel her chest pressing against me, when she breathed.

"I will drip that in your eyes. Now." She sounded confident, but I wouldn't let her. I grabbed her wrists, used my bodyweight and flipped us around. I pinned her hands on the stoneground, in her right was the phial. My hair was no longer in a pigtail, so it fell over my shoulders and the water in it dripped from the tips.

"That will never happen."

She looked confused, but in her gaze was something I couldn't define. "Why do you not want this?"

I shook my head and more water fell down. "I don't want it. Accept it!" I stood up and went to the fire to lay another piece of wood in it.

"It will help." She touched my arm and this time the electricity went through my whole body with such power I flew through the air against the wall which was uneven and a few stonebrinks loomed out of it. I fell on my knees, Sakura shouted my name and in the next second stones fell on my back and buried me under them.

I cussed mentally and tried to stand up, but my legs didn't move.

"Itachi, are you okay?"The weight on my back was lifted and Sakuras pink hair came in eyesight.

"Yes."

She wanted to grabbed my arm, but I pulled it away. "I can do it alone." I took my weight on my arms and pushed me up. Slowly I sat down on my ass and breathed in and out. Something was wrong with my right leg, but it wasn't broken, bruised or anything I could feel. I touched it with my fingertips and clenched my teeth to prevent to scream. It was burning and it felt much worse than a broken bone.

"Itachi? What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Suddenly footsteps were audible. Outside.

"Someone is outside. Don't say anything." I stood up, ignoring the burning pain in my leg and went to the window beside the door. The person was big, the hair flat, but in that rain, everyone's hair would be flat. Even with the Sharingan I couldn't see who exactly the person was.

"Sakura! I know you are in there!"

"Naruto?" I heard Sakura whisper and I had to look at her. Her eyes were sparkling, her mouth smiled slightly and in this only word was so much positive emotion, I hardly could bear it.

"You like the Kyuubi?" My voice was a whisper, nearly not audible.

Her gaze flashed at me and her eyes stopped sparkling. My heart squeezed. Before she could answer, I went to the door and opened it. The scene reminded me of our first meeting. It had been at a door, too.

His blue eyes focused me and anger and surprise flashed through them. He threw a fist at me, but I grabbed it and I turned it at his back. He hissed and I pulled him in the house, before I threw him in front of Sakuras feet. Sakura looked at me confused and the Kyuubi attacked me again. And again I dodged his fist and threw him in front of Sakura.

"Talk, but when you try to flee, I will hunt you and kill you." That wasn't a threat, that was a promise.

I went outside and closed the door behind me. The rain was still pouring down and the horizon changed its colour to orange and red.

"He is somehow... I don't know how to say it, but he... changed." Narutos voice was loud and clear.

'Idiots' I thought. 'I can hear every single word.'

I couldn't stand anymore and sat down. My leg felt like it was on fire and I did everything I could think of, but nothing changed. I clenched my teeth again in pain.

'That is... too much', was my last thought before I fell on my side and lost conscious.

**Sakura's POV**

"I want to hear that again" Naruto said.

"It's my will to stay by Akatsuki until the man is healthy enough to survive."

"But that's insane" he yelled. "They will kill you – he will kill you."

In that second, I heard him fall behind the door.

"Wait a second" I interrupted Naruto and went to the door. And there Itachi was lying on the floor, his face white as snow and strained, obviously in pain.

I fell on my knees beside him and turned him on the back. His breathing was uneven.

Naruto's head appeared in the door. "And you're even helping him?"

"Yes, I am, and now get me some water. And my stuff. He needs treatment. Oh, and if you find a phial with a green liquid, bring it with you."

And he, too surprised to respond, turned around and did what I said.

I opened one of his eyes. They were still black, the red markings of his Sharingan visible.

Naruto came back, the phial in one hand, the rest in the other.

He sat down beside me and gave Itachi an angry look.

"Hey" I scolded him "He can't hurt you and he didn't kill you. Now deal with it."

I took the phial and dropped the liquid in his eyes. He groaned.

"Hold still."

I did some jutsus on him, so the pain he felt vanished and he could wake up. In that whole time, Naruto sat there and was quiet. A rare thing, that not happened often enough.

I watched Itachi's breathing. It was becoming more intense, he was waking up.

"Naruto" I whispered, "you should go."

"Why?"

"He's waking up."

I felt his hesitation. But in the end, he left. Without asking any question. I thanked him silently.

Then, we were alone again.

**Itachi's POV**

Something was different. I couldn't describe it. It was just a feeling.

Something caressed my cheek and I opened my eyes. I looked straight in the green eyes of Sakura. She looked down on me.

"How are you feeling? Does something hurt?"

"No, everything's alright." And it was the truth. My leg didn't hurt anymore and I didn't feel anything wrong with my eyes.

"That's good. It had been better, when you just took the liquid as I told you so."

"As if." I rolled on my side and then I realized on what I was laying. It was soft, warm, comfortable and Sakuras lap. I sat up abruptly and sudden dizziness overtook me.

Hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down again. My head laid on her knees and it was scary, but I didn't dislike it. It was nice and the way she looked at me was sending shivers down my spine.

"Just relax and sleep for a while. You will get better soon."

I didn't say anything, mostly because I just didn't know what I should say. So, I just closed my eyes and tried to relax, but I couldn't. Too many thoughts were disturbing me.

'Why did my leg hurt? Will I ever be able to see normally again? Why is this girl still here? She could have escaped when I passed out.'

"Because I want to help you, isn't it obvious?"

I opened my eyes, surprised that she actually answered my thought question.

"Did I just say it out loud?"

She nodded, her brows furrowed slightly.

"Crap," I cussed under my breath, sure she couldn't hear it.

"Itachi, you really need to listen to my orders."

"That will never happen."

"Itachi," Sakura sighed and a hand stroked over my hair. I turned my head to look at her again. Her eyes were looking at something far.

"You wanted to go with him, right?" I asked without really wanting to. She looked at me surprised, then she smiled and shook her head.

"No, I didn't."

"You are lying. Sakura, I would listen to you, if you just told me the truth." I sat up and turned around to look at her. Her green eyes were wide and I looked straight in it. The thought about drowning in them came to my mind, but I ignored it and concentrated to let my face remain emotionless.

"Of course, I would like to go back to my friends and all, but..." She looked away and stopped talking.

"You love this guy?" Anger rushed through my veins. 'That's enough', I thought and stood up.

"Itachi, you shouldn't stand up, yet. You should sleep and get your energy back."

"I told you I would do what you say, when you tell me the truth." I walked away, grateful that the rain almost stopped and it was just a few drops now and then.

"Itachi," Sakura shout after me, but I didn't stop, because I was afraid. I was afraid what she could tell me. I knew it was weak of me, but I couldn't think of anything else.

After a while someone grabbed my hand and I took the persons wrist and threw him over my shoulder. The person did a flick-flack and landed on his feet.

"I don't want to fight. I want to talk," the blond growled and gave up his fight pose. S

"Talk?" I looked at him suspicious.

"Yes, about Sakura."

I lifted one eyebrow. "About Sakura?"

"Why do you keep her? She won't join you."

"We don't want her to join. The only person who should join is you, but that's not the topic now."

"When you don't want her to join, why don't you just let her free?"

"I can't do that either. One of our members is sick and she is the only one who can help him."

"Sakura? Why not Tsunade? She has more medical knowledge than Sakura," Sasukes little friend shout and my eyes went colder.

"Don't shout at me," I told him and I came closer until I was in front of him without much space between us. I grabbed his collar and looked him in the eyes.

"You... You are also sick, right?"

"Yes." I didn't see anything in lying, when he already knew it.

"Sakura will come with me," he told me confident, but I closed my eyes and activated Mangekyo Sharingan. I opened my eyes again, slowly at first, but then fast, but before I could Naruto in it, he was not in my hands anymore. A few meters to my right, he laid, covered from Sakura. Immediately I switched to the normal Sharingan to not trap her and fixated her .

"Itachi, don't hurt him!"

I looked down on them sitting on the ground.

"Sakura..." The blond whispered surprised and he blushed a bit. Hatred filled my veins.

'This little scum likes Sakura? Oh, he will see where that will go', I thought evilly, but didn't really care why it bothered me so much.

"Go out the way," I ordered, my eyes on the boy.

"You will hurt him and I won't let that happen." Sakura stood up and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? He is my team mate and my friend above all that." She pushed her finger in my chest. "And when you want to, you have to fight me first."

"I won't do that and you know that." I pushed her hand down, slowly, almost gently, I admitted to myself. I never would do it out loud, though.

"Then I will do it." The voice came from behind us and I didn't have to turn around to see that Kisame had caught up with us.

"You won't. Leader wouldn't get you away unpunished." I felt my partner went to my right side.

"Yeah, yeah. So, Itachi, what should we do with him?"

I didn't answer at first, just stared at the blonde. "We take him with us." Kisame grinned and stepped forward, but was stopped by Sakura who kicked him against his leg. Of course she didn't achieve anything with that.

Sighing I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. Her eyes were wide in surprise and her hands on my chest were warm. I could feel her warmth even through my clothes as if I didn't had anything on, but I ignored the thought that I knew how it really was.

From the corner of my eye I could see how Kisame tied Naruto up and held him off to make any noises. He gestured that he would go ahead and I directed my attention to Sakura again. Her green eyes sparkled somehow and I didn't know why, but now I wanted to kiss her.

I let her go immediately and backed away a few steps.

"Itachi?"

"Don't get near me." My voice was harsh and raspy, but what bothered me more was that my whole thoughts were upset down. I wanted to hold her close, kiss her, take her body heat and everything she had, but it was ridiculous. What was wrong with me?

"Itachi, I..." she began, but was interrupted.

"Here you are." A silver-haired ninja escaped the treetops and landed a few meters away. His only visible eye looked serious.

"What do you want?"

"You know that very well. Where is Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Why should I know where my stupid brother is? That has nothing to do with me."

"Oh, it has and you know that. Tell me and we don't have to fight."

I looked at him, asking myself if Kisame had enough time to bring distance between us.

"Kakashi, I..."

"Shut up, Sakura!" I snapped. Both of them stared at me in disbelief.

"You don't have anything to say in this. Just stay silent and wait until we go back." I looked at Kakashi again and ignored Sakuras surprised, hurt and somehow strange look.

**Sakura's POV**

He wouldn't think that I just do what he says, right?

"I _have_ something to say, and I am allowed to have my opinion, Itachi" I hissed. And with that I ignored him and turned to my former teacher. "Kakashi, Sasuke hasn't been here and Naruto is with Kisame. If you give me some time, he will come back to Konoha in one piece." I was glad that Itachi kept his silence. "And I bet you heard our conversation. I am healing a team member of Akatsuki for saving my life. And maybe they just let me go. But, most importantly, it's an unknown illness. And everybody can get infected. If I don't heal, it could kill all of us. So it's impossible for me to leave now. They _need_ me."

Kakashi gave me an uncomfortable look. "And you're sure you can handle?"

"Yes" I smiled a bit. "With the book I got, I can handle."

With a glance to Itachi, I saw him watching our conversation in disbelief and surprise, but also... relieved?

"But it would be better if someone stayed with you."

"No. It would get complicated and it would take away my free actions. They trust me now, or at least accept me. With a another person invading in this, it would be far too difficult."

Under his mask I could see a smile. "My student has grown into a fine warrior." With those words, he disappeared.

I sighed. Though I knew him for so long, he still was a secret to me.

"Was that the truth?" a dark voice asked.

"Yes. I told Deidara before. Merely medical interest. And now, let's hurry, I want to know if Naruto is alright. And how you are doing."

I became no answer.

So I turned around, went to the cave and gathered our things. When I came out again, Itachi was still standing there.

I suppressed a yawn. It was in he middle of the night, but at least the rain stopped.

"Comin'?" I asked a bit rude, though he didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, let's go."

We ran through over wet branches and I found it hard to stay upright. I knew I would fall after some time. And I did.

The wood was too damp and I slipped. A scream escaped my lips as I fell. But I didn't touch the ground. Two strong arms had grabbed me, a wave of electricity rushed through my veins, and we landed on the grass.

He was too close. His angry red and black eyes almost burned. And he was still holding me. I could feel his warmth. Itachi looked like he wanted to kill me with his rare will.

And I? I couldn't resist and kissed my savior. He was too surprised to restrain.

And – gosh, it felt like heaven and hell collided. I was way too in to him. But this felt just to good to stop.

**_Hope you enjoyed and I will answer every_** _**review^^ :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Itachi's POV**

'We're falling.' Or at least I was. It felt like pure happiness, not that I felt something like that in my whole life before.

I stared wide-eyed at her. She was laying above me. Again, but that wasn't important.

'Pull yourself together. It's just a kiss', my mind told me, but I didn't quite acted like it told me. I was paralyzed and my heart beat like crazy.

'Enough', my mind screamed and I shoved her away. I jumped to my feet and wished my sleeve over my mouth, staring down on her. I would never forget the sad, shocked and fidget expression on her face, which was only a few inches from the ground.

"What do you think you doing?" I growled and collected her things from the ground.

"I kissed you. Wasn't that obvious?" She stood up and brushed the dust from her clothes. I ignored her. I had to bring distance between us. It would bring nothing good to either the mission, Deidara and of course not me, either.

"Let's go." I jumped from tree to tree, carrying her things. I ignored her, I didn't listen to her breath or her steps or even my own thoughts which told me to talk with her.

We ran for a while already, silent, when I first realized we were followed by someone. It was no chakra, no smell, just a feeling and that was enough for me. I let myself fall a bit behind, so that I was beside Sakura. She looked at me angry, but that was not important. I kicked her feet away and she fell with a surprised and angry yell down. I jumped behind her, grabbed the collar of her shirt and tossed her away, so that it would look like I attacked her, but I just help her to land safely on her feet.

"What...", she began, but I the next moment I was in front of her.

"Fight with me", I whispered and tossed her away again, but she could grab a branch and landed on another branch. She looked at me confused, but I didn't give her the chance to say anything. I pulled a shuriken out and threw it at her. She dodged it with a kunai, jumped down and ran toward me. I waited, looked around but couldn't see the follower. I grabbed Sakuras wrist and turned it on her back without actually hurting her. I held her close.

"Someone is watching us, but I don't know who it is or where he is. Just fight with me, but don't..." I couldn't say anything more. Something stuck in my back and it actually wouldn't matter much, but this time something was spreading from it.

'Poison', I thought. 'Fuck. This is really not good.' I let go of Sakura and turned my back to her. I heard her gasp.

"It looks worse than it is. Just pull it out." I didn't flinch when she pulled it out. I turned back to her and took the kunai, before she could take a closer look. I put it under my cloak. It could be that we would need it again.

"Itachi..."

"Silence," I ordered her an closed my eyes. I took in my surroundings, every tree, every animal, Sakura and the person who sat on a branch above me.

I used my chakra to hold the spreading of the poison back, but I could already feel the limpness which began to overtake my body.

I opened my eyes and looked up. The person didn't bother to hide himself. It was the stupid friend of Orochimaru.

"Kabuto," Sakura whispered. Yeah right, that was his name.

"What do you want?" I growled and used more chakra to hold back the poison, but it didn't stop it.

'I need to hurry up', I thought, while I activated Mangekyou Sharingan and looked at Kabuto.

**Sakura's POV**

The things wasn't always what they were seemed to be. And Itachi was one of them.

I looked at Kabuto, waiting for the answer.

"I am here because I heard that Deidara is sick. Orochimaru told me to come and look if I can help. But I see you have already help."

"Yes, we have. Now get lost." His dark voice was emotionless. Again.

It made me sick how he changed from one second to another. He was unreadable and his action made no sense. I was confused. Though something was really clear in my head: I had a crush on Itachi Uchiha. And that was a problem. I love Sasuke and not his older brother. And the problem didn't end there. Itachi was sick and I had to heal him, I would be close to him. I don't think I could handle the situation.

"But do you really think she can heal him? She's just a little Iryonin. Nothing special."

"Think so? I bet she is better than you, Kabuto."

This reply surprised me. How comes that he thinks I'm good at my work, but doesn't want to be healed by me? Another illogical phrase.

"Yeah? We will see." Kabuto jumped away.

And again, we were alone. Without talking we made our way to the head quarter.

I was too distracted with my own feelings, that I didn't payed attention on Itachi.

But when we arrived in the late morning, I remembered that his sickness must have increased.

"Itachi, wait!" I called after him, as he was walking away from me. He didn't stop, so I made him. And aside from the electricity I still couldn't explain, I felt hot skin.

"You're burning. You need some treatment."

"No, I don't" he answered harsh.

"Yes, you do." I was not in the mood to let him win this dominance game. "No protest here, Itachi, this is not something you can discuss with me."

"You're not in the position to order me around, Sakura." His voice was filled with anger and arrogance, emotion I really had enough of.

"Not in the position?" I asked, the hands in my hips. "_I_ am the healer, and because of that you have to follow my orders. You will go into your room now, stay there and wait until I come, is that clear?"

"Such a strong character in such a soft body" a voice in front of us said. I spun around. Pein. The leader.

A growl from Itachi.

"Do what she says, Itachi. Make her happy, I don't want her to tear this place apart, because you are a too arrogant."

I hardly could suppress a winning smile.

Itachi turned around and left.

Violet eyes focused me. "How does the healing proceeds?"

"I am working on it. But Itachi is also infected, though the sickness isn't as far as by Deidara. It will take me time. And I need a room to put away my stuff, for experiments."

And 'cause I don't want to share a room with Itachi.

"Good, take the room on the opposite side of Deidara's. It's free." Pein passed me.

I took my stuff and brought it into my new room. I started with collecting the things I would need for the medicine and grabbed the book. I would need time to understand this, time I didn't had. So I got up and looked after Deidara. He was sleeping. I checked his pulse, his temperature, his eyes and the rest. No magnificent changes. I stayed a while and watched over his breath. Unstable, but strong enough to keep him alive. I went to my room again, wrote down all the symptoms I found, and a few guesses what else must have happened before he collapsed.

My mind told me I should go and check Itachi. But my body screamed "no way".

But there was no way around it, so I grabbed the book, a sheet of paper, a pen and went to Itachi's room.

I was quite surprised to see him actually laying in his bed. I didn't thought he would follow my orders. But I bet Pein's thread was the real reason.

I took a chair and sat down next to the bed. I started reading.

**Itachi's POV**

I couldn't relax. It was driving me crazy. She was sitting there and that was it. I laid on my bed and pretended to sleep and that was it. The room was completely silent and normally it wouldn't be nice, but in this moment it was like hell.

'Do something', my mind screamed and I wanted so badly to follow the order, but I couldn't. If I would do something, anything, she would talk with me and that was something I wanted to avoid.

The noise of paper was audible and I figured out that she was reading something.

'Why doesn't she do it in her own room? Why me?' I didn't know the answers. I just wanted to throw her out of my damn room. I wanted to relax, to cure the poison out and to not waste chakra for my Sharingan, when I don't really need it. I was so pitiful, I thought, but I would never admit it aloud. But seriously, I was supposed to watch over the doctor who heals a team member, but instead I became infected and the doctor was driving me crazy. She kissed me, sat beside my bed and did nothing.

'She has fallen for you', my mind said again. It said too much in the last few days, I thought and ignored it.

I screamed. In my mind, of course. This silence would killing me, if it would last any longer. So, I sat up and looked down at my hands.

"Did I wake you up?" She sounded worried. I shook my head and looked up. I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I had to sleep, but only when she had left.

"What are you doing?" I asked. 'Didn't I want to tell her that she had to leave?'

"Reading about your illness. I think your conditions are getting worse and actually I need to check your body."

"You what?"

"I have to check your body. Pulse, temperature, breathing and your eyes. I have to write that down, so I can tell exactly how I can help you."

I didn't want to. She had to touch me and I really really didn't want this. I didn't want it!

"Okay. But do it quickly. I want to sleep more."

She smiled. "Sure. You need to undress your cloak."

Not good. When I would put the cloak off, I would have to stay, but with my legs which I couldn't feel anymore, it would be a bit difficult.

"Do I have to do it?" I asked in a bored tone. She nodded.

"Otherwise I can't check you well enough."

Shit. Me and my bad luck!

The door swung open and Kisame stood their. He was out of breath and that was very rarely.

"Girl, you have to come with me immediately. Deidara is totally nuts."

She stood up and ran out of my room. Kisame didn't. I looked at him questioningly.

"Why aren't you running after her? What would be, when Deidara hurt her?"

He laughed. "Don't worry, mate. There is nothing wrong with him."

I furrowed my brows.

"I felt how uncomfortable you felt. I am your friend after all."

I let a small smile play around my lips. "Yeah, thank you."

He looked a bit taken aback. "Don't worry, man. Just sleep." With this words he was out of my room. He had told me to sleep and that was exactly what I had done.

**Sakura' POV **

"I'm totally fine, big-forehead." Deidara's voice sounded raspy, and he coughed. His eyes were open, though he still didn't saw anything.

"That would look different" I told him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feelin' nothing. Not even my breathing. That's how it is."

I poked him at his side. "Felt it?" I asked.

"Saw it."

I sighed. Another patient who doesn't want to be one. "I count that as a no. But you must feel better, when you can joke."

A little smile appeared on his face. Though you still could see he was in pain.

"Rest and try not to move. I am still searching the medicine and I don't want you to die in that time. If you are in pain or you need something, just call, okay?"

He nodded.

"Good. I'll leave you again."

I closed the door behind me. I wondered why Kisame had done that. This was so … irresponsible and childish. They all were strange. I wondered how they could be feared so much, when they act like that. It was a mystery for me.

I opened Itachi's door. He was really asleep now. An even and faint breathing made his chest rise and fall.

I sat down on the chair again and continued reading.

I don't know how long I sat there, scribbling on the paper, but it must have been at least one hour. I found the main signs for the sickness. Fever, sweating, blindness, dizzyness, loss of body control and loss of chakra. And pain. Though not everything has to happen and not necessarily in that order. Against the fever and the pain, I could do something, it was easy and unproblematic, routine. But the eyes were harder cause I had never worked with a Sharingan eye. The green liquid I gave him in the cavern worked, so I hope it won't make any difference in the other things, too.

But he wasn't actually blind either. His Sharingan was okay and only not activated he was blind, not like Deidara who was completely blind.

My fear was that the side effects, namely feverish dreams and illusions would drive him crazy. And I couldn't handle an insane Ninja. It would kill me, so much was clear.

I would have to keep them strong, cause the book mentioned an immense loss of chakra and unsteady heart rhythms. And water. They would have to drink as many as they could.

That was my plan.

I read on farther, about complication with determinant herbs. When something changed.

The first change was Itachi's breathing. It quickened.

I looked up. When it didn't slow down, I got up and laid my hand on his head. His temperature was too high.

"I need water and some towels" I mumbled to myself. But where do find them?

Help came in form of a blue haired woman that entered the room.

"I am here for helping you" she said. "I'm Konan."

"Good." I said relieved. "Sakura. I need towels and cold water. A bottle of water, a glass, and -" I stopped. Which of the flowers I saw outside, could help? "and some forget-me-not-flowers."

She gave me a strange look.

"Now" I added gently.

Konan nodded and left.

I began to undress Itachi. He was sweating and his cloths were in my way. I left him in his fish net shirt and he black pants. He was still breathing hard.

I put my hands on his chest and let the green chakra flow. Connected with his, I started to help his heart to beat.

Not until I heard Konans light footsteps, I stopped and opened her the door.

She came in and put the things I wanted on the table next to Itachi's bed.

"Konan, before we start, I have to tell you that this sickness could also infect you. I could put a jutsu on you, but that is only for strengthening your immune system."

"Then do that" she answered.

I came closer to her and laid my hands on her shoulders. A short amount of chakra flowing over to her.

"Good. Now lets get started."

In the end I could cool down his fever. Also his eyes were better now. He woke up in that time, but I could convince him that it was better for him to sleep on. Konan was a big help. She gathered the stuff I had needed and assisted quite well for a Non-Iryonin.

I felt exhausted. It had take me more chakra than expected and I was tired.

"I have a question" Konan said.

"Ask."

"Why did we start by Itachi? Deidara is far more sick."

I gulped. The answer to this question wasn't nice. "Itachi has a higher quote of surviving, the illness hasn't spread as far as by Deidara. That's why. If you want, my idea was you could watch over Itachi's healing process and write everything down while I take care of Deidara."

"Sounds logical. But then you have to tell me more."

Something in me, a little that still was loyal to Konoha whispered that I was telling secrets that should stay secrets. But I couldn't stay quiet either.

"I will tell you, but not today. I am tired and have not much chakra left. We'll continue tomorrow." I got up, grabbed my book and left the room. On my way to my own room, I looked after Deidara. Nothing had changed.

In my bed, I curled up to a ball and fell asleep.

**Itachi's POV**

I must be dreaming, this would never happen. I was standing at a beach, someone was in my arms. The back against my chest felt warm and the person in my arms was Sakura. The Sakura who we had kidnapped. The Sakura who was our current healer. The Sakura who had kissed me. And the Sakura who I hated.

She was in my arms and then she turned around and looked me in the eyes. Then she leant forward and hugged me.

"I like your eyes when they are in their natural color more, than with Sharingan."

I was surprised, then I realized that I didn't have my Sharingan activated.

'What am I doing?' I wanted to activate it again, but I couldn't. Instead I stroked her hair.

"That's good. When I use it too often, I will go blind, you know?"

"She knows it, because I told her." Someone said from a few meters away. I activated my Sharingan and shoved Sakura behind me.

"What do you want, Saske?"

"I want to kill you, Aniki and then take Sakura with me."

"Dream of it. I won't let you."

Sasuke ran toward me. He used his Chidori, but I wrapped one arm around Sakuras waist and jumped with her a few meters away.

Sasuke grinned and I knew something was wrong. I looked at Sakura, but it wasn't Sakura anymore. It was a piece of wood. I looked to Sasuke again, but he wasn't looking at me. He was making out with Sakura. Panic, shock and anger let my body shiver.

Gasping I sat up in my bed. Konan looked at me worried and Kisame was there, too.

"Are you okay, mate?" Kisame sat down on my bed. I nodded hesitantly.

"It was just a dream," I murmured, not sure of it was to Konan, Kisame or just myself.

"You sweated and groaned like hell. What did you dream?"

I looked at my partner, but I couldn't say it. How was I supposed to tell him about my fantasy with Sakura?

The door flung open and Sakura ran inside. She looked tired and exhausted, but also in panic.

"I heard you weren't well?" She went beside my bed and shoved Kisame away. He looked at her surprised and gestured how he would kill her behind her back, so that she couldn't see it. A small smile spread about my lips and she saw it.

"Oh, you are fine, aren't you?" She put her hands on her hips. Before I could answer, Konan did speak.

"He had a nightmare, sweated and groaned. Is that normal?"

"Maybe. I have to check him." She wanted to touch me, but I jumped out on the other side of the bed, but my legs couldn't hold me up, so I landed on my knees.

'Shit, the poison still isn't out of my body.' I wanted to stand up, but couldn't. Sakura was suddenly beside me and wanted to help me up, but I jerked away.

"Don't touch me," I screamed and crawled away.

'So much for the reputation of Itachi Uchiha', I thought and sighed mentally.

**_Hope you enjoyed and I will answer every_** _**review^^ :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sakura's POV**

I really want to punch him. So _ignorant_!

"Gosh, I'm not stupid, you know" I said angrily. "I know what I am doing. And for now, I am your only help. Now stay still and let me help you!"

I didn't care that Konan and Kisame were watching quite amused.

He had his body lifted on the bed again and looked gloomy at me.

"It's not my fault! Your problem if you so stupid" I spat the word out "to look after yourself. And, by the way, you're acting like a little child!"

"I am not acting like a child." His voice was dark and subtle.

"Yes, you are!" My anger still wasn't spilled. How could somebody so cruel and feared behave like a five year old? "I don't care that you hate it being useless and I don't care if you hate me for doing to you and I actually also shouldn't care if it kills you, but it does. So do me a favor and cooperate. This once." I breathed in deep. Now I was feeling better.

He was quiet. Just staring. Why was he – Oh no. Did I actually just say I … care about him?

Kisame said something first. "If that wasn't breakout of emotions." He snickered.

I buried my face in my palm. I bet all of them waited just for this to happen.

"Maybe she's just burned out from all the healing." Konan said.

"No, that was something she wanted to say all along, and Itachi just was the last straw that broke the camel's back."

"Oh no, I bet she-"

"Could you argue about that somewhere else?" Itachi growled, glaring at the two.

They both would have burst out in laughter, if Itachi's glare wasn't so unfriendly.

They both took the exit through the door.

We were alone.

The adrenalin from before had vanished and exhaustion took it's place. I let myself fell down on the bed next to him.

He tensed and relaxed again within a second.

"You are complicated. You and your non-existing feelings" I sighed.

"It's not like you're easy to handle, either" he replied calm.

"No, I am not, and I know that. We both are standing in each others way." I couldn't suppress the giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"It's just... we're fighting like -it's stupid." The word 'couple' would not pass my lips when I am lying on HIS bed.

"You mean like a couple?" But it passed his lips. Those lips who where seducing me to kiss him there again.

And then he laughed. I was so surprised that I stopped. But his laugh was so free and nice and gentle and carried me along.

It took us some time to stop. We both were laying on the bed now aside each other.

I got up and looked down on him.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked, staring in his simply black and red eyes.

His warm hand touched my neck and pulled me down on his lips.

"Yes."

**Itachi's POV**

'What had gotten into me?' I stood up and went into the bathroom. My legs were shaking, but I could do it. Under the hot water, I relaxed and forgot what I had done.

A knocking on the door interrupted me. I turned off the water and went out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist and wanted to go to the door, but my legs went limb and fall with a loud 'Thumb' to the ground.

The door flung open and Sakura ran in.

"Itachi? Are you alright?" She knelt down beside me and grabbed my shoulders. I jerked away and she blushed.

"Ehm...sorry, can I help you?" She helped me on my feet anyway and brought me to my bed.

"Go," I whispered and she looked at my face.

"Did you say something?"

"Yes. GO!" I screamed at her. She flinched and slowly backed away until she was out of the room. I waited a few seconds, before I let myself fall on my back.

'I am so done for. What the hell am I doing? She probably has a crush on me and I actually encourage her to have hopes. I am the worst', I told myself and closed my eyes. I was tired. The Sharingan used very much of my chakra and and I deactivated it.

'Much better.' I tried to sleep again, but I couldn't. The whole time I thought about Sakura and her feelings.

'She has a crush on me. What can I do about that? I could hold my distance from her, but I can't do that, because of the illness. I could be so cold to her that she will fall out of love. The only problem is that I am already cold to her and that didn't hold her up.'

A knocking on the door interrupted my thoughts. I opened my eyes and activated my Sharingan.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Pein."

"Come in." I sat up and watched the Leader come in.

"I heard from Konan you were a little bit... How should I say it? Excited?"

"I don't think that."

"Mhm." He sat down on the free chair.

"Something else?" I didn't want him to be near me as much as it had to.

"You are upsetting Sakura."

I looked at him disparagingly. "And?" 'What does he mean with that?'

"You should treat her nicely. If she looks like that again, you will be punished." He stood up and wanted to go.

"Wait, Leader."

He turned around and looked at me emotionless.

"Why does she concern you so much?"

"That's simple. Because I have no intentions to let her go after Deidara and you are cured. She will remain here and become my bride."

**Sakura's POV**

"Say what?"

Deidara hissed something that sounded like "stupid woman". Then he repeated it again. "I don't want you to heal me."

I was shocked. Was he serious? Full of himself?

"I don't understand. Maybe it's some sort of feverish dream."

"No" he insisted. "I'm not sleeping. And I just don't want – to live on. Life sucks out here. No girls" he tried to joke, but his laugh was a cough. He shivered.

"Well, then sorry for you, but I am not going to let you die. I am an Iryonin and I am taking life serious. So no death wishes from my patients."

I put my hand o his forehead. His fever had cooled down a bit, but it still was far from the normal human temperature.

He also still felt nothing. And stupid me wasn't finding the reason why. All the medicines I knew had never been about something this severe.

I hadn't told him, but he was dying. Right in my useless hands. Cause I had neither the experience, nor the wisdom. I wanted to ask, if it was alright with him that I couldn't do anything, that it was my fault, he would die. And I right after.

"Why do you want to die?" I asked instead, mixing again the dark green liquid for cooling down the fever and help him sleep painless. From the root from the forest wasn't much left anymore. Also my other ingredients were running out.

I would need more. 'Or maybe not' whispered an evil voice in my head, 'if he dies, you're finished'.

"Because I actually want you to live." He shrugged under my surprised glance. "It is my fault in the end that you can't go. But if I die, you could probably get away."

"When you die, I will definitely die, too." That was sure.

"Or you run away, meet your team and survive."

I shook my head. Impossible. I didn't know why, but I couldn't go. That was out of question.

"So I have to die..."

I sighed. "Enough talking about life and death. It pulls me down, and I don't want to end up gloomy and unhappy tonight in my bedroom."

"Sleep with me. I bet I can make you happy." he grinned.

I laughed out loud. "You're sick and still... guys!" I gave him the dark green liquid. "Drink and sleep. It will help you heal. And Deidara" I said, before I left through the door. "I will not let you die."

I was unsure what to do now. But I had to look after Itachi once more, before I would go to sleep – Konan must be now on that mission she had told me about.

I knocked on the door and opened it after Itachi had answered.

Pein was also here.

I didn't know, but somehow the atmosphere in this room was ice-cold. I got scared a bit.

**Itachi'sPOV**

"Tell her, Leader. Tell her what you just told me", I growled and glared at him. His face didn't change. I hadn't expect it, but his words surprised me.

"Itachi, I want you to be discreet about this matter."

"And why should I be that?" I couldn't look away from the sneer on his face.

"Because I say so and if you aren't" He leant forward and whispered the last words in my ear. "I will rape her until she screams in pleasure and can't get enough of me." He leant back again and went outside laughing quietly. I could just look at some point and be very, very shocked.

"...chi? Itachi! Snap out of it!"

I flinched and looked at Sakura. "What?" I couldn't help sound just as shocked as I was.

"Are you okay? What did he say?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"You don't look like it was nothing." She put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"I said it..."

The door flung open and Kisame stormed in.

"Kisame? What happened?" I looked at my partner and almost forgot what Pein had said. But it was only almost.

"Deidara... He is dying!" He screamed and Sakura stormed out. I could have a glance of her. She looked as shocked as I was and I jumped out of the bed. Of course, I hadn't recovered and Kisame caught me.

"Quickly" I ordered and we practically ran after Sakura.

We arrived when Sakura did something on Deidara, but I wasn't sure what that was.

Suddenly she froze.

"No," she murmured. "No, that can't be."

I shoved Kisame away and I went to her side.

"Sakura", I whispered. "Sakura."

She turned to me, tears in er eyes. Then something totally unexpected happened. She wrapped her arms around my torso and hugged me. I blinked and hestiantly hugged her back.

"I couldn't do anything. Nothing!" She cried in my chest and I stroked her hair.

"It's alright. You did your best." I only whispered the words but her grab got tighter.

**Sakura's POV**

It was a like fire, burning me to ashes. The pain was overwhelming me. Killing me.

Itachi's strong arms around me held me on the ground and it felt like his warmth's reaching behind my cold skin into my soul, leaving a mark. Making me his with the embrace.

Salty tears were in my eyes, as I pressed him close to me. I needed this, I always would. His hand carefully caressed my back.

Deidara was dead. Though I had healed him. "Stop" he had said. And I did, for just a second, too shocked for that request. And in that second, his heart stopped. Just like that. Like he wanted that.

The truth slowly came into my mind. He did wanted to.

I screamed. "No!" He couldn't really – kill himself. Pain filled me, made me numb and sensitive at the same time

I couldn't stand Itachi's embrace and pushed him away. He stumbled away. Then he grabbed my arms, forcing me to hold still. I defended myself.

"Sakura, stop it!" he ordered. 'Ice cold', my mind told me. 'Without emotion.'

I screamed even more. He killed himself, right in front of me. And signed my death.

The door flung open and crashed against the wall.

"What is wrong?" asked Pein.

I finally could free me from Itachi's grip.

Pein's eyes focused first on Itachi, then on me. Almost gentle he wrapped his arms around me.

I was so confused, so hurt and sank into the other persons embrace, crying unhelpfully and whining with no end in sight.

'He is dead. Killed with my own hands.' Or was it still his fault? 'No. It's mine.'

I collapsed.

**Itachi's POV**

I was going to pay for this. I saw it in Peins eyes, when he lifted Sakura up and took her to another room.

I looked after them until Kisame laid a hand on my shoulder.

"You should go back to your bed", he whispered. "I take care of Deidara."

I nodded shortly and went to my room. There I couldn't convince myself to go to sleep and flipped my old books which I didn't have touched for a eternity. Something fell out of a book I had stolen from my parents one day. I leant down and took it.

It was a piece of paper. Something was written on it, but I couldn't really understand any of it. It were formulas and numbers, but it didn't make sense for me.

I laid it on my desk and went to take another shower. I washed my hair and enjoyed the hot water on my skin. It was calming and I would give nothing in exchange for it. After a while the water went ice cold and I turned it off.

'Damn it. Kakuzu must have installed a interval timer.' I got out of the shower and dried myself. Then I put pants, a fishnet shirt, a shirt above it and shoes on. I wanted to leave, but the piece of paper caught my attention. After a short moment of thoughts, I put it in my trouser pocket and left my room.

I walked through the corridors of the headquarter and didn't have point where I wanted to go.

"Where do you think your going?"

I turned around to see Kisame glare at me. I shrugged and wanted to start walking again, but he grabbed my arm and forced me to stand still.

"You should lay in your bed and sleep."

"I don't want to."

"That's what little children say. You go to bed." He pulled me in the direction I came from, but I freed myself and – mature as I was – ran away.

I heard that he followed me and I ran around one corner and immediately through a door on my left side. I closed it and leaned with my back against it. The footsteps of my partner left and I breathed deep in and out.

"Itachi?" The voice was barely a whisper and I stared in the darkness in front of me.

"What?" I didn't know who it was and it disturbed me deeply.

"I should ask you that." A movement on my right and the voice was stronger as before. Now I could recognize it and I cursed myself.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura sounded terrible. Her voice was filled with pain, shock and something I would describe as relief.

"I am hiding from Kisame." I approached her and then I could see her face. Tearstrains were over her cheeks, her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was a totally mess.

"That's childish," she stated and shook her head.

"I know." I sat down on the bed and looked at her surprised expression.

"How could you be here without me realize it?"

I didn't answer, but she didn't had wanted a answer.

"You are incredible, you know that? You are smart, good-looking, a perfect ninja and..." She sniffed and couldn't finish the sentence, but I knew what she wanted to say. I was dying, but it was alright. If it was so, then I wouldn't fight it. What could I do anyway?

I patted her on the head. "It's okay."

She lifted her head and glared at me. "How can you say it's okay? You are dying!" She leant forward and rested her hands on my thighs. The sound of rustling paper was audible.

"Are you crazy? Why do you want to die?"

"It's not like I want to die, but it is just like that." I pushed her to the side and pulled the paper out of my trouser pocket. I unwrinkled it and Sakura lean forward to see it.

"What is that?"

"I don't know. It was in one of my parents books." I gave it to her.

Her eyes widened and she looked from the paper to me and back.

"Oh my god!"

"What? Sakura, what's wrong?"

She jumped out of the bed and I stood up immediately. "That is it!" she shouted and wrapped her arms around my neck. "That's it", she whispered again and looked into my eyes. I had laid my hands on her hips automatically.

"What is it?" I whispered, too.

"The answer of everything." She kissed me, then she danced around and whirled herself around.

"Okay." ... I understood nothing.

**_Hope you enjoyed and I will answer every_** _**review^^ :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sakura's POV**

Finally, everything would end. No more pain, no more tears, no more death.

He wasn't understanding, but that was totally okay. Two years ago, I would have thrown the piece of paper away. But Tsunade had taught me the way of reading them. Those were medical writings.

"This" - I held up the paper - "will save your life. I forget that possibility completely, but now I saw it – it's clear. Why didn't I see it before? But it was obvious all along. I was so blind. And I just need a few more things, like the root, and then I could start mixing everything and -" I stopped. I was talking to much.

"You sure?" he asked.

I came closer again, laying my hands on his warm chest. 'Is it still warm from the fever? Or is it normal?'

The electric shock this time was small, sent shivers down my spine and rested inside me, filling me with glowing desire. So pleasing hot.

"I am" I whispered. "One hundred percent. Trust me." His red eyes were burning in the candle light that lit the room.

"Trusting is hard for me" he grinned. I felt his breath on my sensitive lips.

I kissed him, pressing mine body close to his. The electricity came out again, into my veins and from their through my whole body. Every inch of me was glowing. His touch on my back made me moan.

Then he ripped us apart. My breath was coming out hard, his was also uneven.

"Stop that" he growled.

"What?" I asked, unsure what he meant.

"Making me … feel like this. It's wrong. This is wrong." He sat down on the bed, far away from me.

I was yearning for him. And I bet he knew. Though he ignored it.

"I am going to pay for this. And I thought you wanted to save my life, Sakura."

Should it have been ironic?

"I will" I said enthusiastic. "I can. And nobody's gonna stop me. Not even you."

Not like Deidara. I held the pain back. No more tears, I told myself again.

Steps outside. Short after the door opened, Pein entered with a glass of water in his hand.

He looked at me and Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sounding angry.

"It was an accident." His voice was cold again, while my body still burnt from his touch.

'He's driving me crazy!'

"He just brought me the solution for his illness" I explained, hoping to loosen the frightening atmosphere.

"Then you can go now." The order of a leader. And Itachi obeyed.

But I could feel his presence behind the door. He was listening.

Pein gave me the glass. "Thanks" I said, drinking it empty. The precious paper landed in the book. He came closer, stopping in front of me.

"Are you feeling better?" He reached out and touched my cheek.

I backed away instinctively. "Yes, now that I know how to save Itachi."

But what would happen after that?

"Yes, and after him, you will have the time to save maybe even more of us."

"What? Who's sick?"

"Now? No one. But maybe later."

"What do you want to say by that?" I got frightened; that sounded like I was going to -

"You'll stay here. Forever. As my bride." He smiled. A cold, egoistic and non-caring smile. I trembled. "No" I whispered. "We had a deal" I said louder. "I heal him and you let me run."

"But Deidara is dead" came it back.

"Itachi survives. Please, let me go. I wanna go home." At last I hope I wanted to. Cause actually it was something else. A living being with blind eyes that could see.

"No. Sorry, Sakura, but you broke the deal." he shook his head like it would concern him. Just playing with me.

"It was Deidara, to be true. Somehow, he stopped his heart to beat."

"Liar."

The word stabbed right through me. Now I was lost. No good ending in sight no more. I would die or live on as a bride. And I would rather die that live a life that wouldn't be one. But Pein would figure that out soon enough. But, before all, I had to save Itachi.

I changed the subject. "I need ingredients again."

He nodded. "Konan will guard you. But do that tomorrow and rest now."

He left through the door, but not before Itachi was gone.

I went to shower first. And under the rain of water nobody saw my tears.

I was going to die. But I had wanted to do so much. Come back to Konoha. Save people. Love somebody. Live. But now, I had just one last mission: Save Itachi's life. Only after that I was ready to go.

With still wet hair I crawled into bed. I slept without dreams, in black silence.

**Itachi's POV**

I was confused. I didn't know the actually reason.

When Pein had came out of the room, he had glared at me and told me to get lost and don't ever come near this room again.

Sakura had kissed me so passionately that I nearly had forgotten myself and had given up to the fire in my heart and in my whole body.

And now she was marrying Pein and I had look at her every single day. It made my heart ache and I went outside to get fresh air.

It was quiet, too quiet and I became caution. I looked everywhere, but couldn't find the cause.

"You are here, too?"

I turned around and saw Sasori on a branch. He looked as disinterested as ever, but I could see the sadness in his eyes. I jumped to a branch next to his.

"Yeah... How are you?" It wasn't something I would ask every person, but I felt a bit guilty, because I would live on and his partner not. Sasori looked into the sky and a sneer appeared on his lips.

"Stupid. I'm fine. Now this idiot is finally gone." His voice broke at the end of the sentence and showed that he lied, but I didn't say anything. Was just by his side.

"He will marry her," he said after a while and looked at me again. "Does it not bother you?"

"Why should it? It doesn't have anything to do with me." I was a little surprised.

The puppet stared at me. "You should know your feelings sooner than me."

"What do you mean?" I whispered, didn't know why.

"I mean that I couldn't tell Deidara that I didn't hate him that much, but you... You have still time left, but if you wait, until you are healed, then it will be too late."

I wanted to ask what he was talking about, but I knew he wouldn't say anything more. I waited a few more seconds before I jumped down and walked through the forest. I didn't know where I was going, but I was so deep in thoughts that it didn't matter.

Sasori had said that I had feelings for someone which I didn't tell that person. He also had said that I had to tell that person my feelings, but what were these feelings? And for who? Why would it be too late after I was healed? I didn't understand anything anymore.

"What are you doing here, Itachi Uchiha?"

I looked up, a little surprised to hear his voice now. Then I realized where I was. It was the road that leaded to Konoha and the sun was already setting.

"I am taking a walk, Kakashi. Nothing more."

"Why do I not believe you?" His one eye glared at me.

"Well, that has probably more reasons than one." I wanted to walk away, but another person landed behind me. I looked over my shoulder and recognized my little brother.

"There you are, Sasuke. Where has you been?" Kakashi sounded angry.

"Fight me, Aniki. Now and here."

I sighed. "No. It's too early for that."

He glared at me, the red markings fully visible. "It's perfect." He ran toward me, a kunai in one hand and the other hand as a fist.

I dodged it and jumped on a branch. "Stop it. It's too early for that."

"You are just a coward! You know you will loose!"

"No, but do you really want to fight when you have a handicap? I am sick, you remember?"

He didn't say anything, just thought about it. "Fine. But promise that we will fight when you are healthy again!"

"Promise." I nodded. Kakashi was watching us suspiciously.

"Itachi, how is Sakura and Naruto doing?" Sasuke sounded really concerned. I hesitated.

"I have no information about the blonde and about the girl... It's difficult to say."

"Speak up!" Kakashi stood next to Sasuke and I sat down on the branch.

"One of my partners died because of the illness and now she is blaming herself. Our leader is hard and has no intentions of letting her go." I hesitated again, but before one of the other two could anything I said it. "Sakura will marry our leader and won't come back to Konoha."

Silence followed my words and the faces of the two Konoha ninjas was pure shock. I couldn't blame them.

"We need to rescue her," Sasuke shouted and ran toward the hideout.

"Idiot" Kakashi cursed him and ran after him. I looked after them, but then decided that it wasn't a good idea to let them alone. So I followed them short after.

**Sakura's POV**

It was time. Time to go. Time to leave everything behind, to leave the mess behind...

No. There was still one thing to do.

I opened my eyes. It was dark, the candles were burnt down. And so was I. My chakra was low, almost empty from the healing in the past days.

I left the bed, got dressed and picked the phial with the green liquid for his eyes and the mixture for suppressing the poison. I left the room and entered Itachi's, after knocking. But no one was there. I put it down on his desk and went on the corridor. Where could he be?

I thought I should start outside. On the way I saw to persons, I feared I would never see again. Sasuke and Kakashi. I ran after them, yelling their names.

They stopped and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "They could see you."

"We were searching you" Kakashi answered. "Itachi told us, Akatsuki won't let you go. We are here to rescue you. Now."

I was relieved. So relieved. I could go ... home. But …

"Not now. I still have to save one life. Please." I saw in both eyes that my plea wasn't understood. "It's important. I already lost one. And it's my fault, don't try to change my mind, you don't know" I interrupted their interference.

Sasuke cursed, while Kakashi sighed. "You're so stubborn sometimes, Sakura. Where is that girl that obeyed when I ordered it?"

"Still there, Kakashi" I said smiling. "But my life goes after the others. It was always like that. No please -"

"You will get seen by someone, when you all continue standing here, fighting." Itachi's voice came from behind me. I spun around.

"You!" Sasuke hissed.

"Me" came the cold answer.

"He's right." Kakashi said. We went into a empty room. Tense atmosphere was filling the silence, until Itachi spoke.

"We could make a deal."

"What sort of deal?" Kakashi sounded cautious.

"You let Sakura stay until I am healthy and then I will help her to come home." Straight and clear.

"Has a catch?" Sasuke asked.

"No, not really." Is he sounding … amused?

Kakashi thought long about it. But finally he held out his hand.

"Okay."

Itachi took his hand. "Deal."

We parted in secret, nobody saw us.

On our way back to Itachi's room I watched him. Why had he done that? Why did he wanted to help me? But I didn't knew the answer.

-A few weeks after-

I had healed Itachi. With the medicine from his parents it was far more easy. His eyes were okay, he had no fever and I had finished my mission.

So I waited for Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto was gone again – Itachi and I had freed him and made it look like an accident.

But no one came. We have changed messages, but still … Itachi said, they would need more time, but I didn't have that time. I wanted to go home now.

And Pein was getting angry at me. He wouldn't wait much longer. And I couldn't stand the idea of getting married. Not to him.

Itachi and I grew close. I still was loving him and he still was ignoring it, but the deal made us to partners. And he really helped me a lot.

So now I was in my room. It was almost night. And dark. Pein had been here, seconds ago, telling me we would marry in one week. One week.

I trembled. 'No. He wouldn't get me. He didn't even wanted me, just my medical powers.' But I would also refuse him that.

I took a kunai. The light from the candles made it shimmer in golden and silver at the same time. I pressed it on my wrist. The kunai was sharp and cut right through my skin. Pain. I pressed harder. Blood started to flow. It dropped on the floor.

Time slowed down, focused on the seconds right here. I felt a bit dizzy, like I was on drugs. But no killing now. Just looking how it would end if Kakashi and the others wouldn't come within this week. More blood dropped on the floor.

"Sakura!"

I looked up. Itachi was standing in the door, frozen.

"Yes?" I answered calm, not pulling the knife away.

"What are you doing?" he knelt down beside me and threw the kunai away. He took my hand pressing it on the wound. Then he ripped his shirt at the end apart, a small,long part of fabric. He bound it around my wrist.

I flinched when it touched the flesh. But he showed no mercy.

"And I thought you were a medic."

"I am. But I will have to end my life. So I was just trying out." I said that clearly,strong, with no doubts. He shouldn't try to change my mind, because he would be the only one who could.

**_Hope you enjoyed and I will answer every_** _**review^^ :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_So, the last chapter for now. We are writing the next chapter now_**, **_but it could take some time! Hope you are patient and can wait for it^^_**

**Itachi's POV**

'No', my mind screamed. 'You stupid woman!'

"Trying out? You know that in a few days the others will come and take you away?" I whispered the question.

"I know that, but I can't do that anymore. Pein is getting impatient and it... it is killing me to know that I will marry him in a week. I can't go on with this." Her voice was strong, but began to tremble at the end.

"Sakura, you won't marry him. I will not let this happen." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. The last weeks we became friends or so I thought. I knew that she was in love with me, but in a few days she would leave and I would never see her again. Only because of that I allowed me to be nice to her.

"Thanks."

I heard footsteps and let her go. Never should see us like this. I stood up and became another shadow in the room.

Sasori appeared in the door. He had always stayed away from Sakura, so it was surprising that he was here.

"Did he finally tell you?" It sounded everything but friendly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sakura stood up and hid her injured hand behind her back.

"I am talking about Itachi. He has something to tell you, but he just can't say it."

'The thing Sasori told me about not saying what I am feeling was about Sakura? What am I feeling what I am not telling her?' I didn't move, but watched Sasoris every move.

"Ehm... I still have no clue what you are talking about." Sakura shifted uncomfortable from one foot to another.

"I think he will tell you, if he want to, am I right Itachi?" He looked me directly in the eyes and I walked out of the shadow.

"I, too, have no idea what your intentions are."

"If you didn't realized it by now, then it's useless." He turned around and wanted to leave, but hesitated. "You should go now. Itachi is coming here." With these words he disappeared.

"But he was here a few minutes before you came," Sakura protested, but I silenced her with my glare.

"It's no use. I will go with Kisame on a mission now."

"What?" She grabbed my sleeve and looked at me pleading. "You can't! What am I doing then? You can't let me alone like that! You are the only reason, I am not already dead."

I sighed. "Sakura, I will be back tomorrow. And," I grabbed her shoulders and looked her deep in the eyes. "You will be fine. Pein won't do anything to you, okay?"

She nodded. I sighed again. She looked so hopeless, that I hugged her tight, before I left the room quickly and went to the mainentrance to meet a impatient Kisame.

"You are taking too long," he nagged and I sighed again. Why couldn't everyone just be normal?

**Sakura's POV**

'Why was he here? Why was he bothering me again?' My body still glowed from Itachi's touch. He was so gentle … but he had no feelings for me. That's a thing that I can really good, falling in love with people who hate me.

I watched nervously how Pein walked through the room.

"I smell blood. What happened?"

"I cut me by accident. Nothing serious." And Itachi saved my life. Once again. But that was just important for me. Just for me.

"Okay." He took another turn in the room.

I backed away, slowly and sat down on the chair by the table, where my stuff covered the plate. All sorts of smells filled my nose, they came from the herbs and flowers. I started to grow little plants by myself so I didn't had to buy them. Because still everyone came to me with all sorts of wounds. From little scratches to broken ribs. And I healed everything. It made me feel at ease and calm. The feelings I needed in this place, where I usually had to be on guard.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, playing with a pen in my hands.

He looks at me. Stayed quiet.

"You were here just a few minutes ago. What it the reason for your visit?" I couldn't stand those eyes and lowered my gaze. My heartbeat quickened without reason. 'Stress' my mind told me. 'Stress and fear. It's a physical reaction to his appearance.

"Can't I visit my bride when I want to?" he asked, a smile in his voice.

"We aren't married" I corrected him sharply. This was a mistake it would not get him through with.

"What matters a week." His voice had cooled down. "I thought I spend the night with you. You are always sleeping alone, I hoped you would like some company." I followed his gaze to the bed. I hadn't made it, when I woke up the morning – too depressed -, the blanket was laying messy over the bed.

"I do appreciate being alone. The silence. It's making it easier to study. Sorry, Pein, but not tonight." And not tomorrow. Never. Get it? I bit my lip. If I say that out loud now, he would definitely stay. And that was the least thing I wanted.

He came closer, his fist hit the table. "Are you playing with me, Sakura?" he hissed, spicy hate filing the space between us.

Always. "Never." I hoped it sounded truthfully enough.

"Good, because I would win." His hand touched my cheek and followed the way down my neck to my collarbone. I shivered, but not from pleasure.

"The rest is outside now. We are alone. I thought you would like to." The atmosphere changed.

'No. No. Please, don't let him take me. I would … no.' "Well, you're wrong. I had not the intention of … making those kind of signs."

"But you did, my dear. Clearly enough." With those words, he pulled me up from the chair and took me to the bed. I restrained, but he was far more stronger than me. I landed on my blanket. He laid down next to me.

I tensed. 'What would happen down?'

I felt his fingers trailing over my body. His grip on my waist. Breath on my neck. Lips touching my skin.

I whined. Tears filled my eyes. If he'd break me now, I would be nothing more then a shadow of myself. The rest of me. Or maybe even less.

His other hand touched the fabric of my shirt. "Take it off" he ordered with a voice that is used to be followed.

I shook my head, speaking was impossible.

His grip was gone, before he pulled me out of my clothes. Just bra and slip left.

It was ice cold in the room. 'No feelings of love and joy, no heat, no emotion, nothing. Just like how I am feeling down.'

"When I say something, you obey. Is that clear?" I felt his lips scratching hard on my skin.

I screamed. And stopped only a second after. His hand on my hip. Tremors shook my body, tears where flowing down my face, I was whimpering in pain.

He didn't stop until I was completely naked.

I was resisting. Cutting with my finger nails scratches everywhere I reached him through the skin to the flesh. Finally – finally - he let go. "You stupid – Don't you ever dare to do that again. And I will come again." He left, slamming the door so hard close that I tensed.

I spent the night crying, trembling, screaming. Sleepless. I felt dirty.

Broken.

I couldn't sleep and waited outside for somebody to come. Anybody. It was cold, the air was pure, and when the sun came do drench the world in golden colours, I heard footsteps.

It were Itachi and Kisame. I was so relived. The shame vanished and made emptiness space.

"Where back" Itachi said. "And quite early."

I smiled weakly. "You're too late. No matter how early you might be, it's too late." My mind brought me back to the night. His touch, his breath, his lips. His voice.

I trembled.

**Itachi's POV**

Something was wrong.

I could see it and I felt it. I reached out for her and pulled her in a consoling hug. She dug her fingers in my cloak and trembled more.

"What happened?"

She shook her head and pressed her face against my chest. I didn't really know what to do, so I looked to Kisame who just waved grinning and disappeared in the headquarter.

"First, let us go into the hideout." I wanted to go in the direction, but her head flung up and she stared at me with a expression I couldn't describe, but also would call it hopeless and self-hatred. I froze, couldn't look away.

"What happened?" I accentuated every word.

"It... was horrible," she began and trembled harder. "Pein... he came, after you went out. He wanted... he..." She cried and buried her face in her hands and I pulled her close.

"Shhh," I whispered in her ear. "Everything is alright now." I dandled us forth and back and after a while she spoke again.

"He wanted to sleep with me." It was barely a whisper and I froze.

"He did what?" I pushed her a bit away from me and looked in her face. Hot anger flowed through my veins and the lowered look of her, let me explode.

"I will kill him." I shoved her away and wanted to go in the headquarter, but Sakura hold me back and looked at me pleading.

"Please, don't. You only will be hurt. Please, just come with me. Run away with me. Anywhere, except here."

"Sakura, I can't and you know that. I betrayed Konoha, killed my whole clan and my best friend. I have no place to go. Actually, Sasuke will kill me the next time."

"What?" She looked at me shocked. "But he never beat you in anything and you excaped a fight every time."

"That's true, but I promised him a fight, when I am healed and I am now."

"You don't have to die because of that!" She pulled on my sleeve. In her eyes were tears. I smiled one of my really rare small smiles and stroked her hair.

"Either he will kill me and he had his revenge, or I will fight now with Pein and he will hurt me so badly that I will bleed to death. Choose one."

She looked sad and a little bit angry. "I will not choose! I rescued your life once before and I won't approve that you just throw it away, just because you can! And even if you don't want to live anymore, dying is no answer."

"I don't want throw my life away. I would do it for a reason!"

"For what reason? I don't see one single reason behind being killed by other persons!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Well, see. If my little brother kills me, then he would have his revenge and he could live for other things. When I fight Pein, I could die in honour and would definitely injure him."

She didn't say anything, just opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Okay, what should I do now?"

"Kiss me?"

I blinked surprised and wanted to tell her again that I didn't love her, but I couldn't. She went through so much, so I just leant down and kissed her.

**Sakura's POV**

The first thing that went well the last 24 hours. He was kissing me, soft, hot lips touched my frozen ones. It was like heaven, passionately, but still filled with warmth. His kiss went deep inside me and healed what had been broken. Not all, but it was enough to calm me down. Scars would be left, more to the others. It was okay like that. I could deal with scars. But not with open wounds.

I went on my toes for more touch. He backed away a bit, enough to make me stop.

"No?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"No, not here."

I sighed. So hope was still there for me.

"You told me I had to choose, right?" I asked.

"Yes. But if you don't, I will. And then you might not like how it will end."

I leant against him, taking a deep breath. I needed this touch now, needed the warmth.

This was going to be hard. But there was only one way for him to survive.

"I want you to take me home. Tonight." My voice was a whisper.

"Are you sure?" He understood what it meant for him. Fight his brother.

I hesitated. No. "… yes."

"Okay then. I will be outside at the hideout at eleven. Be there."

"I will." Promise. There was no one who could keep me away. Not even Pein.

Another tremor shook my body. Itachi had felt it, his hand caressed my back.

Though my whole body screamed against it, I made one step away.

"I will go and … gather my stuff."

He nodded.

I lowered my gaze, and left him. My heart ached with every step. But I made it into my room, somehow.

I didn't took long for me to pack up my things. Only the important stuff. The flowers would stay, also some medical instruments. But others like the book would definitely go with me.

I spent the rest of the day, going around in my room. Nervous, afraid and self-confident at the same time, I took my turns in the dark. I hadn't eaten, but my body wouldn't accept anything now.

It was ten fifty. Time to go.

The door opened.

"What?" I asked, not looking up.

"I wanted to continue where we stopped yesterday." This voice. This ugly, freezing, hard voice. "And now that the others are here, you can't scream."

I tensed. No. NO.

His hand touched my back. Right there where Itachi had caressed me. And ice spread over my whole body, right under my skin and made me numb; deaf. Emotionless. I wouldn't bear it another time. To much. To much for me to handle.

I let him drag myself to the bed. He looked pleased, known he had won this time.

Lips touching lips. Hand rubbing over skin. Cloths landing on floor.

He was so close. To close. Though I was so far away.

A little hope came into my blank mind. Flight. Itachi. Home. Rescue. Life.

I would be healed. Save and guarded. Not alone.

Resist.

Do something.

"Hands off." Barely a whisper. But he heard.

"No, you're mine to take."

I screamed. Within seconds I had thrown him off my bed. I grabbed my things, my cloths and ran out of the door. I was still half dressed, but the ice cold wind made me shiver. So cold.

It took my no minute to arrive at the hideout. Itachi was already there. When he saw me, he took his Akatsuki robe and wrapped it around me.

I was so relieved he didn't ask. I couldn't use a break down now. To early. And to frightening.

He looked at me for a second, then turned toward the black forest, that glowed silver in the moonlight.

"Let's go."

**Itachi's POV**

It was time. High time. I knew it. I could see it, when I looked at her. If we wouldn't do it now, it would be too late.

I looked forward, jumped over the branches and slowed down so that she could keep up with me.

She looked deep in thoughts so I thought about the impending meeting with my brother.

'We will fight', I thought. 'I promised him and I never get back at my promises. He will kill me, that's for sure too, but what will happen to Sakura then? I am sure, Kakashi can protect her to some point, but it won't always be that way.' I looked in front of me again and could see the features of a city. I furrowed my brows.

How could that be? We weren't running that long for a city to appear. It was not normal.

"It was me."

I stood still, grabbed Sakuras arm to hold her back. She gasped and dug her fingers in my arm. I ignored it.

"How did you do it?"

"I did a jutsu that activated when you two walked over it. It teleported you here. It is faster." The copy-ninja shrugged and walked in the direction of the city. Sakura stayed silent the whole time. I laid a hand on her back and guided her. She didn't protest.

We arrived in Konoha and walked through the streets to Tsunades office. It was the middle of the night, but it was enough people outside to stare at us. It was uncomfortable, but I kept a straight face and ignored them. My heart thumped loud in my chest and I was scared. I didn't know why.

**Sakura's POV **

Something was wrong. This whole thing was going wrong.

My feelings were running wild. There was happiness, but not for returning home. For coming here with Itachi. And this was wrong.

I still was unstable, feeling like I was taped together. But somehow it didn't really mattered.

I wanted to bury me somewhere and drown in this shameful, yet beautiful feeling.

Warily, I clenched the bag in my hands, nervous looking at the staring people. Most of them didn't notice, but some did. Staring in disbelief and anger and shock they followed us. Kakashi didn't seem to notice. And I was glad that we all stayed quiet.

When we entered Tsunade's office:

"Hello, Sakura. It's good to see you save" she greeted me with a warm smile.

"Yes, it feels good to be home again. Oh, and here is the book I borrowed." I took it out of my bag and gave it to her.

"Did it help?" In her voice I heard the subtle interest of a medic.

The memory of Deidara burned through my mind, tears welled up before I could hold them back.

"Yes, it was a useful help. Though one died." Actually, there were too. But only one died of physical matters. I died from a mental breakdown.

"And you brought Itachi with you."

I nodded, not knowing what to say.

"You really were a help for us, Itachi" she said. "We own you a 'thank you'. It was very honorable, and that is why I have a question for you, and I would be glad if you would answer with 'yes'."

"And would that question be?" Itachi was on guard.

Tsunade took a deep breath. "Would you like to stay?"

**_Hope you enjoyed and I await the reviews! :D _**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey-ho! The next chapter! Hope you are all happy about that ;) Well, hope you all enjoy it and review!_**

**_A big big THANK YOU goes to Sariko-chan723, 22keng28 and to strawberry030 for the reviews which were sent. *bow* You are great, but now on with the story. Itachis decision:  
><em>**

**Itachi's POV_  
><em>**

'No way,', I thought. 'I can't do that. It's wrong. I don't belong here anymore or I had ever.' But I couldn't say it. I couldn't say anything. I stared at Tsunade speechless, then my eyes wandered to Sakura who looked at me impatiently. What did she want? Should I stay or should I go? I didn't know the answer. I looked to Kakashi, but that was the same as I would look at a stone. No feelings or thoughts were revealed. I looked back to Tsunade who looked at me waiting. I opened my mouth to say that I didn't know and I needed some time to think about it, but instead two other words escaped my mouth.

"I can't."

Silence followed my words. Disappointed eyes and anger, but it didn't matter. I couldn't look away from Sakura who looked at me emotionless. I couldn't believe it. The girl who had every emotion showed on her face didn't let any emotion fill her features.

"Well, then... Because of what you did, I'll give you two hours. You better use them wisely. After this time, you are an enemy again and I won't hesitate to kill you." Tsunade folded her arms in front of her chest. I nodded understanding, but looked still at Sakura. I wanted to know what she was thinking. I couldn't describe it clearly, but I would say it was interest, or something like that.

"Itachi..." The whisper brought me back to reality. Sakura had been the one who had whispered my name. Full of warmth.

"You should go now." If she had said my name really with warmth, this sentence was like a cold shower. I nodded shortly and left the office.

On the streets, I was followed from the stares of the people. I ignored them, but when they stood suddenly in front of me, I had to stop.

"What do you want?" I let my gaze wander over every single person.

"Your death!" the oldest man said, practically spat out. "You have nothing to do here, you murderer!"

"If you kill me... you would be a murderer, too," I stated calm and wanted to walk past them, but suddenly a kunai laid on my throat and I stopped. The talker grinned.

"But I would be a Redeemer." He pulled the kunai back and I jumped back, but a little bit too late. A few drops of blood ran down my throat.

"You know what...," I said while I wiped with my sleeve over the wound and smeared the blood over my whole throat. It had to look horrified, but that was exactly what I wanted. "I hate you." I used one kunai and threw it. It hit him right in his heart and he fell on his back. He was dead immediately. I wanted to go now, but the other ninjas attacked me.

_'Why me?', _I thought. I didn't want to kill these people. It was only defence.

The battle didn't last long. Soon every guy was dead, but I didn't attack them. This time I did fight for my life, not for fun. For once.

I walked down the streets again, when a person stood in my way again. I sighed mentally. No one could leave me alone these days. I looked at the person. She smiled at me.

"Could you help me? I want to go to Akatsuki."

**Sakura's POV**

I can't believe it. This was wrong, just wrong.

He said no.

I wanted to cry. I loved him, there was no doubt, but he didn't love me, also out of question. But still… why didn't he wanted to stay? Why did he wanted to go back?

I shook my head to clear my mind. There was something more important now. I had to find Sasuke. If Itachi was still up to get himself killed I would at least prevent that. It was the least thing I could do. For him and for me.

I walked first to his home, then to the training grounds. He was fighting alone when I called out his name. He froze and turned around.

"Sakura?" he said disbelieving.

"Yes, I am here again." I smiled weakly. I didn't want to talk about my rescue, I wanted to talk about his upcoming fight with his brother.

"You are save!" He came closer and wrapped his arms around me. "I was so worried, we all were. And now – how did you came here?"

I nervously ran my fingers through my hair. "With Itachi."

"With - " His face expression became blank, only broken by sharp anger. "My brother. Is he here?"

I grabbed his shirt, fearing he could disappear. "Yes, but you have to stay, Sasuke. He is no enemy for now. And please – _please_ - don't fight with him. Don't kill your brother, Sasuke. He's the last family you have. The last."

"That doesn't concern you!" he yelled at me. And then he was gone.

"No!" I cried out.

I had to find Itachi. Now.

I didn't remember how long I ran through the streets searching for a sign. But in the end, could just have been minutes. I found him talking to a girl. I just saw her from behind, but I recognized her immediately.

I was frozen.

Itachi looked up and met my eyes.

**Itachi's POV**

And again. Why couldn't I just be free from this big green eyes? It was... disturbing.

I looked down again. To the girl who wanted to join Akatsuki. This fool!

"Why do you want that?" I let my eyes wander over her whole body. She was a fighter, but I thought that it wouldn't be worth the trouble.

"I just want to, okay? Take me with you!" She put her hands on her hips.

_'_Seriously? You want to tell me what I have to do?'

"Who are you?", I said cold, but she didn't react like everyone else did.

"Hanabi Hyuga."

"Hyuga-clan? I kind of guessed it. But your only eight? Nine?"

"I am nine!"

"Hn. Whatever." I turned around and wanted to go, but a person, merely a shadow came from the right. I jumped back, grabbed the girls arm in the last second and pulled her back. I landed on a roof of a house and looked after the person who had attacked me.

"Sasuke..." Who else? Tsunade gave me two hours and what I get are ten minutes? Ten minutes full of wannabe ninjas and brothers who can't wait another second to kill you.

'What a wonderful day', I thought sarcastically and sighed.

"Listen, Sasuke, I got two hours full of privacy and no attacks... so, please go back and play with your girl." I nodded in Sakuras direction, knowing that she was still there and not looking there. I knew that did hurt her, but I couldn't do something against it. It was like a urge. I had to hurt her, whether I wanted or not.

"You promised me", he growled and I groaned mentally.

'Ah dammit! Why did I do such shit? I am a idiot, but that is nothing new.'

"Later", I sighed and jumped from the roof, but before I could disappear in the forest a fire stopped me. It was right in front of me. I turned around and glared at Sasuke.

"What do you not understand when you hear the word 'later'?"

"You promised me and we are fighting. Now!" He wanted to ran to me, attack me, but Sakura was suddenly between us and laid her hands on his chest to stop him. Her back was in my direction.

"Please, Sasuke, don't!"

"It's okay. I know you are worried about me, but I won't die or even get wounded by someone like him."

He thought that she was worried about him? What a fool he was. I knew she was worried about ME, but even if I knew that it should annoy me, the fact that Sasuke was believing he was her special person, annoyed me more.

"Sasuke, I beg you! That fight isn't worth it!"

'She didn't correct him', I realized and my mood became darker. I wasn't thinking straight anymore. Sakura was a ninja from Konoha, a medical, just another girl who had thought Sasuke was the hottest guy on the earth and a girl who had saved my life. I hated her or that was what I thought. No,I hated her, for sure and she was giving me the perfect opportunity to flee.

Slowly, I went step by step in the direction of the forest until I didn't see them anymore and just heard Sasukes angry shout. I couldn't be concerned about that, so I ran toward the headquarters. It would take a while, but I had many things to think about, so that wasn't a problem.

**Sakura's POV**

You really did it. You fell for the wrong guy and tried to rescue the other. 'How could I be so stupid?'

"Where is - he ran away!" Sasuke growled. He tried to push me away, but I didn't move.

"No, he didn't. He gave you time to realize how insane this is. Sasuke, he is stronger than you, there's no doubt. I lived with him the past weeks, I know. And -"

"You know nothing, Sakura. You're just blinded by love" he snapped. "I know you're concerned and I know you don't want me to fight, but there is no way you can stop this."

I pushed him. "Maybe I am blinded by love, but it's not you!"

He looked at me. His gaze filled with surprise.

Sure, it must be surprising. How long have I been in love with him? It must have been years. And hadn't it been some kind of natural? Normal.

But those feelings were gone, disappeared in the electricity of Itachi's touch.

I returned his gaze, watching him. But all I could see was the similarity with Itachi.

"You... love him?" he asked, full of disbelieve.

"I... I... He... " I stumbled back. I didn't wanted to tell him. He should not know. It wasn't about him anymore, it was between me and Itachi.

"Sakura, what happened to you? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. Really. I just... the guy I should rescue, Deidara, he died. The sickness he had was new to me and I had no clue how to heal it. It had been necessary," I added. "It could have spread from them over complete Konoha. And even farther. Itachi had also been infected, but him I could save. He was the one who brought me here, the reason I am here, breathing." Maybe broken and torn apart from Pain, but not dead yet.

"Never! He is not like that!" Sasuke grabbed my arm ans shook me.

I backed away from him. "How could you possibly know? You weren't around him, you haven't spent weeks with him, all you see in Itachi is the murder of your family! You are the blind one."

"Sakura," he said angry, "don't try to fool me."

I spat out a really bad word. "You two are so stubborn! You really are brothers, so ignorant and arrogant and blind."

I turned around to face Hanabi Hyuga, the girl who had a little chat with Itachi before we came.

"And you," I said pointing at her, "you are coming with me. Now. I'll bring you home. I don't know what you wanted from him, but whatever it was, forget it."

She seemed to say something, but I just stared at her till she closed her mouth again, letting her shoulders drop down from her defensive attitude.

"Hey, Sasuke! Just so you know, Tsunade gave him two free hours. You can attack him, if you still are that stupid, but after that time. Or else..."

I didn't get an answer, but I knew he had heard me.

I lay a hand on Hanabi's shoulder shoving her gently in the right direction. On the way to the Hyuga Mansion I asked what she wanted from him and got a deep look in the life of her. She had a hard life and got no back up from her father or anyone else like her sister of her cousin. She had enough of doing the right thing and getting no attention and praise from anyone. It was sad to see that young girl in such pain. I wanted to change that, but how could I when I had my own problems?

I was worried about Itachi. Sure, I knew he didn't need help. But still, I couldn't stop. He was always there, in the back of my mind.

**Itachi's POV**

Again, I stood in front of the headquarters. Since a few minutes actually, but I couldn't convince myself to go in there and act like nothing happened. I had helped Sakura to flee and Pain wouldn't be too happy about that. He would kill me, that was the only thing I was sure about.

I sighed and forced my legs to move. I had to face that.

The atmosphere was tensed when I stepped in it which didn't surprise me. I walked through the corridors and prepared myself for the upcoming rant.

Steps in front of me were audible. I looked up and as I thought, Pain looked not pleased, if he would ever look pleased.

"I can't find her", he growled and glared at me. I hold posture.

"She ran away. I couldn't stop her. After a while I lost track of her", I lied calm. It didn't sound like a lie, but he knew it. I never lost track of anyone. Nobody could escape me, but I couldn't care less. He should think what he want.

"Itachi", he growled and grabbed the collar of my cloak. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing", I answered and pulled his hand away from me.

"Oh, then..." He sneered. "You don't care if I go there and destroy Konoha to catch her back, right?" He walked past me and I clenched my fists to prevent that I would run after him. I couldn't do that. It wasn't right, but if Pain would go to Konoha it wouldn't end well, if Konoha would still exist.

'I have to avert that.' I ran in my room where Kisame stood, his arms folded over his chest, his eyes dark.

"What?" I asked, but I couldn't care less. I had to save Sakura.

"It's about that girl."

I stopped moving and looked at him. Did he already know something? Was she hurt or even... I shook my head. I couldn't allow these thoughts to visit my brain again.

"You helped her escape. I saw you yesterday. What did you thought about that?" He didn't look happy at all. I shrugged.

"Not your problem."

"Not my... Itachi! I am your partner, your friend! Of course it's also my problem, above all, when your about to get killed!" No, he was definitely not happy.

"Then I will be killed." I shrugged off my cloak and changed my grey clothes into black one. As I wanted to go again, I was gripped and pulled back.

"You won't go anywhere", Kisame growled and I was a bit surprised. I had never seen him like that in our whole partnership, friendship, whatever.

"What is it?"

"You are such an ass!" He threw my cloak at me. I caught it.

"What's your problem?" I laid the cloak on my bed and wanted to go out.

"If you go through that door, you are not longer my friend and I will hunt you."

I stopped, not turning around I thought about it. The decision was difficult, really difficult. On one side, Kisame was my best and only real friend, even if I wouldn't say that. But on the other side it was Konoha we were talking about. The Konoha I was my whole life, where my brother was, who I loved even now, where all my memories of peaceful days without fighting and death. It was complicated. I had to decide between my past and the now.

I closed my eyes. I had to decide, but it was so hard.

Suddenly a face appeared in my mind and instinctive, I knew what I had to do.

"I'm sorry", I said and ran out of the room, out of the headquarters and in the direction of Konoha. I ran as if my life was in danger and in some way it was. I ran and ran without pause and hoped desperate that I wouldn't be too late.

Out of breath and practically panicked I stood in the middle of the night in front of the doors of Konoha, the whole and unhurt Konoha.

"Who is there?" Two persons appeared in the darkness.

I disappeared again, and ran from the gate to the side of the village. I jumped over the wall and walked to the Hokage office. Nobody saw me as I entered the office through the window. As I thought the Hokage was in her office and looked up as I walked up. Her eyes went cold.

"What do you want? Your times up, you know that?"

I nodded. "But now I am not here as a member of Akatsuki. Now I am only a man who has bad news."

She leaned back. "Why should I believe that?"

"I put the cloak off and really have bad news. I want to help you." I sat down on a chair in front of her table.

She stayed silent for a while, then she sighed. "Alright. I hear you out, but" She looked at me warning. "Only the truth, otherwise I will fight you. Right here, right now."

I nodded understanding. "Pain knows that Sakura is here and he wants her back. He will destroy everything. Only that Sakura comes back to him."

She stayed silent again and looked at me above her folded fingers.

I didn't avert the eye contact. I wasn't weak.

"You sure?"

I nodded. Did she think I came up with that?

"Alright. I..."

Before she could finish her sentence, the door was pushed open and a ninja came in. He froze as he saw me, but I looked back to Tsunade.

"Kotetsu, what is it?" She glared at him.

"I wanted to tell that a unknown person was at the gate, but..."

"If that's all", she snarled. "Go to Sakura Haruno and bring her here. Immediately."

"Of course", he said and the door closed.

"Why shall she come?" I wasn't pleased about that.

"Because Pain comes because of her. It's only fair to plan the next step when she is here."

I remained silent. I didn't want her to see me. Well, actually, I didn't want to see her. No one said a word in the next minutes which we waited, until the door opened again.

"You wanted to see... Itachi?"

I stood up slowly and turned around. Sakuras green eyes were full of disbelieve and part of the face, which convinced me to rescue Konoha.

**_Sooooo, the 11th chapter went to an end! REVIEW please, otherwise I don't know what I could make better or what I could change AND i will be sad without them. :((((_**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is Important! I changed the name and I want you to know why: Maybe some realized already that the title _Illusion or Reality _isn't a good title. Hope you are all with the new title _Love the enemy _satified and no one is sad about that.**

**Also, I want to apologize for my late uptade. Well, I can't say late, if I didn't set a deadline, can I?**

**Haha, well. On with the next chapter^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sakura's POV **

It was warm, but also uncomfortable. His gaze was confusing and disturbing me. Just his simple presence confused me. I thought he had hurried back to the head quarter. Running away from Hanabi, from his brother... from me.

"He came to warn us," Tsunade explained. "Pein is coming straight towards Konoha, desperate to destroy everything in his reach. He is coming for you, Sakura."

I held my breath. No. My body started trembling, I couldn't control it. My blood went ice cold, my mind brought up the pictures of the night. The icy cold in the room. Pein over me. His lips touching my skin. His hand grabbing me hard. His voice filled with no love, or emotion or simply something. Me naked. My tears, my screams. And Pein, everywhere Pein. 'He is coming for me. To rape me, to tear you apart and leave you dirty and broken.'

I trembled even more. I couldn't see anymore, my vision faded in darkness and blood red mist. Someone called my name and strong arms caught me before I could fall on the ground. I blacked out.

The next things what I remember is that I was sitting in a chair and Tsunade was looking at me concerned.

"Sakura, are you okay?" she asked. "What was that right now?"

I just had a mental break down. Something that meant, I was still haunted from him. I cleared my throat. "I feel..." Fine was defiantly the wrong word. "Better. It's just..." I went silent again. Itachi maybe knew about what Pein wanted to do in that night, but Tsunade didn't. And as a Iryonin it was her duty to open the wounds to cure them properly. One day, not now, when he was coming. I was in a critical state, in a trauma. I knew that, but there was no chance in hell he would win this. Never. I gritted my teeth.

"What do we do about him?" I asked instead to change the subject.

Tsunade shot me one last look that told me we would have another discussion later and got up. I stayed rested in the chair.

"Itachi, you know the most about him. Any ideas?"

I looked at him. He was thinking about it and then shook his head. "I don't quite now. A disturbance would be good, something to distract him long enough for us to kill him. Because we will only survive if he's dead, that's a fact. There is a reason, that he is the leader of Akatsuki. And we don't actually share our weaknesses."

"What about a simple deal?" I tried. "Me for Konoha's safety. That would be far more easier and more harmless." My voice didn't tremble, despite that my body was, again.

"No." Tsunade was saying that in that voice that didn't allow any resistance. "I won't let you go again. You are my student, Sakura, I can't let you go out there. Not when you already did so much. It's time for the others now."

"But he just wants my medical knowledge. Not me in person. Maybe I could even still cooperate with you."  
>"You could send another Iryonin," Itachi suggested. Someone not so important."<p>

'Not so important?' my mind asked. 'For who am I so precious? Am I important for you?'

But then I realized what these words meant. I stood up. "No! I couldn't bear if another person would go instead of me."

"But you won't be going either," he insisted calm.

"Itachi's right. We have to figure out something else."

I let myself collapse again on the chair, I still felt a bit dizzy. "But what? There's not much time left. He will soon be here." I tried to hold my tears back. "We have to do something. Now."

Tsunade was silent for a heartbeat. "What if we convince him that Sakura is not important for him. Maybe that will work."

Itachi shook his head. "It's not just her medical side that he wants. It's maybe a big part, but it's also about her. I don't think he will change his mind."

I gulped. So this was it? "So we can't do anything. It's over." I stared down to the ground. So this is how I was going to end – as the bride of the leader of Akatsuki.

No one of them knew, but it should be clear that I would do everything to prevent that Konoha would fight. This was all my fault. My own power is turned against me. It was clear. We wouldn't find a solution. So I would leave again.

**Itachi's POV**

I didn't want that. She wanted to give up. I could see it on her posture. I clenched my fists to not shout at her. I was amazed that I had hold it in for so long. She wanted to sacrifice herself, after everything I had done.

I took a deep breath to stay calm. Looking up I realized that the Hokage had her eye on me and I hadn't even noticed it. I didn't avoid her gaze. It was unbelievable, - and I wouldn't believe it too, if I hadn't been there myself – but it helped me to keep calm and not betray my emotions inside of me.

"Sakura, you will not give up. Do you understand me?" I didn't look away from the blonde haired woman, otherwise I would loose my control again. I relaxed my hands.

A bitter laugh. "You don't know anything. How it is to bear the burden of your city. The will to protect the ones you love!"

Finally I looked at her. She had her head lifted up and in her green eyes was a fire that was always there. Her fighting will. But now it was so weak it could die with the smallest blow.

"And you don't know nothing about me", I responded calm and my features didn't change the slightest. It was true that I was a cold-hearted bastard, but only on the outside. I loved, enjoyed and was sad about someone or something. I was like any other person, but if I showed that, I wouldn't be feared anymore and that wouldn't be good.

She opened her mouth, wanted to say something harsh, but nothing came out. She looked like a fish and it was kind of funny.

A scratch on the floor let my head move into the direction of the Hokage. She had stood up and fixated me.

"I give you five minutes. Come to a decision. I will come back in five minutes", she repeated and left the office. Silence followed her leave. My gaze wandered to Sakura who stared at the door, unbelieving.

"She didn't just leave right?" She looked at me.

"She did", I said and leant against the table. I had to have distance between us. I didn't know why, but the fact that her face let me run back and to help Konoha hadn't left my mind one single second and it disturb me. Very much.

Sakura looked up at me and I didn't avoid the eye contact. Our eyes locked themselves and stepped forward automatically.

"I know", I said without really realizing it. "what he did."

Her eyes went wide. "How?" Barely a whisper.

"I just knew and I have eyes, so I see many things others can't see." I stepped forward again and knelt down in front of her. She backed away, but it was only a few centimetres the chair allowed. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them again, without the Sharigan and my sight become slightly blurry. I dissembled it. She blinked, didn't say anything.

"You can't demand that I will just stay on the side and watch how he breaks you" I said strong and she flinched. I laid my fingers above hers. Squeezed them. "I can't do that."

"Why?" Again only a whisper, eyes wide in disbelieve.

"Because..." I stopped and looked at our fingers, tangled with each other. The problem was, I had no idea what I wanted to say. My head was an empty place and I couldn't find anything I could say.

"Itachi?" She leant forward, lifting my chin, looking deep in my eyes. I didn't move as she closed the last bit distance between our lips and kissed me. Again. I couldn't move for a few seconds, too overwhelmed to think straight. It was completely different from the last kisses we shared, but also it was exactly the same. The electroshocks which came every time we touched had not came when our fingers touched, but now. It raced through my whole body, my heart beat loud and irregular. I broke free and backed away again. One thought circled in my head. I glared at her to cover my nervousness and my distraction.

"I said, you have to stop that!" I growled and looked at her with my Sharingan to scare her away. She flinched, but stood up and walked up at me.

"I do what I want." She put her hands on her hips and stood near him, so near he only had to stretch his hand to touch her.

Before he could say anything, the door was flung open and – to my surprise - not Tsunade stood there, but my stupid brother, who I was so happy to see in this moment I could hug him tight, if I would ever do that to someone.

He was my rescue, because it might be that I began and was only a tiny bit before the point, that I had fallen for Sakura, but I would prevent that. I made this promise with myself.

**Sakura's POV **

It had to happen. No way to prevent it. Not when he was so near and in my reach. We both knew in some way that this kiss would come. But then, why again, had he backed away and stopped? Because he was not feeling the same; I knew. He wasn't interested while I was totally into him. What a disaster. I suppressed a growl. So we shared another kiss. Who cares? He just doesn't love me... I sighed. But then why did it feel so perfect?

And now Sasuke was standing there in the door, a few shurikens in one hand. I had no idea how he got here. I thought Tsunade would be waiting behind – Oh, she was there, she was standing right behind him with an angry look on here face. Good, so she also thought there was no time for the fight of two brothers.

"Sasuke..." I started, but was immediately interrupted.

"You! Why are you here again? I thought you ran away, brother." Brother sounded from Sasuke more like enemy. "I bet you still don't want to fight, but you will not run away this time."

"I didn't ran away. But you always choose the worst moments, Saske."

Sasuke was in the way of moving and Itachi made a defending pose. I stepped between them, desperate to prevent the upcoming fight.

"Stop it right there, nobody's moving." Tsunade's sharp voice let us all froze. "There is no time for this. We have a far more bigger problem that your revenge, Sasuke. I thought you would be behind it by now. Get over it. Cause when this ends, and Konoha still stands, then you might even have to live with your brother, so stop it."

Both Uchiha stared at her. I understood what she meant: When Pein leaves Konoha alone, Itachi would be a hero. In some sort of way. And that hero-being also included that angry brother weren't allowed to kill him.

"Pein is coming," I explained. "He is coming after me. This could be the end of Konoha. You understand?"

Sasuke first just stared, but then finally relaxed. Or it least he let the weapons disappear, what was good sign. "Why?"

Itachi wanted to say something, but I interrupted him. "Not important." He really didn't have to know that I was raped. "But what is important is that we need a plan. Now." Well, I already had one, but this really should be the last option.

Tsunade laid her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Yes, we need a plan, and you, Sasuke, shouldn't be here, disturbing us." She pulled him out before he could resist or say anything. Before she closed the door she focused on us. "Three minutes left." Then the door was shut.

It took us a few minutes, before we could realize that we were alone again. I turned around to look at Itachi. He was responding my gaze and I felt lost in those red eyes. I was caught in them, a trap just for me. Did he even knew?

"Sakura, you have to promise me something."

"What?" I whispered.

"Don't sacrifice yourself for the sake of Konoha. Don't let yourself get caught from him." His voice was desperate.

I held my breath. "Why?"

"Because... Because..." He seemed to be missing of words. "Just don't. It would be like saying he won."

Never. He would never win. But also couldn't promise him this, because I would sacrifice myself for Konoha. This was my duty. But I could promise something else. "I won't let myself get caught, when we have a plan that could actually work. Then I will do everything I can to prevent him from winning." I stepped nearer to him, went on my toes and kissed him. No way I could resist this.

And he actually answered me, with such intensity and emotion. So full of life. When we parted, he smiled slightly. "Better not break that promise."

The door opened when I just had made a few steps away from him so I wouldn't kiss him again.

"Hope the time was enough." The Hokage sat down on her chair again. "So, now some ideas?"

I bit my lip. We hadn't actually talked about that.

"Yes. Sakura is the only target, so she should be the most protected. It would be the best, if I stay with her, since I now Pein the best. And maybe her team, since they fought with her before and know each other good enough. And Kakashi was a former Anbu and fits perfect. The Anbu should be surrounding us, like a ring, far enough away, but still near enough to react if something happens. The rest should be all over the place, I don't think a formation would be a good idea, to visible and easy to understand. He must be thinking of something like that. We could move out, somewhere in the forest, so we don't have to evacuate the city. When he comes, we should try talk to him, distract him for the others. That's our only change."

Tsunade nodded, while I stared at him in disbelief. When did he came up with that? Not that the plan wasn't good, it was great and logical and all, but still.

"What is with the rest of Akatsuki? Will they follow?"

"I don't think so, most of them don't even know what's going on. Maybe Kisame will come, but he's after me and I don't think he will come into Pein's way."

"Good. I like that plan. We'll start immediately. We will go out of town, somewhere in the forest in front of Konoha, where he can see us." She got up and walked to the door. "I will inform everybody, you two go and catch the rest of your team, Sakura. Kakashi will follow you, I already sent him a note. Sasuke is waiting outside. He will leave you alone for now, Itachi, but you really should do something about it. This will just work because of the situation were in,but not longer. Oh, and Itachi." One last look from here piercing eyes. "You better not change sides again." With those words she was out.

I took a deep breath. "Let's go," I said to him.

**Itachi's POV**

"Yes." It was the only thing I said, with the thoughts again by the kiss we had shared. I had answered it! I couldn't believe it, but it had been good to do this, even when I had decided to not let this emotion take control over me. Well, not everything goes the way we want, but this had to go right.

We went with Sasuke to Narutos house. There Sasuke and Sakura rang the doorbell and I jumped up to the window. I entered the house and had to watch out by every step to not step on some trash, which laid around. I found the bedroom and in it a noisy sleeping blonde. I went beside him and laid one hand on his mouth. Then I woke him up and he screamed, but my hand muffled the sound.

"Be quiet. I am not here to hurt you. We need your help."

He shoved my hand to the side. "We? Akatsuki?"

"No, Sakura, Sasuke and the rest of Konoha."

He furrowed his brows, but stood up. He only had boxers put on. Fast he put on his ninjaclothes and gathered kunais and shurikens from everywhere.

"Alright, but" He looked at me. "I don't trust you, only that you know."

I nodded in understanding and turned around to walk to the door, knowing that Naruto was right behind me.

Sasuke had his arms folded over his chest, stood a bit behind Sakura and glared at me openly. I ignored it and looked at Sakura.

"We should go."

She nodded and while we walked, she informed Naruto over the happenings. She didn't let anything out, but the rape from Pain. I gritted my teeth to not shout at her. It was important, but if Naruto knew it, he would go crazy and attack Pain without any resistance. I could barely hold back to do that.

She ended her talking as we were at the gate. Tsunade, Kakashi and some other ninjas already stood there. Kakashi looked serious and nodded instead of a greeting in my direction. I did the same.

"Okay, everyone knows the plan. No one will do something on their own, understood?" Tsunade looked at every single one and they nodded. Then, she looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"You will not act on your own, too. No risk!"

hey nodded, but I didn't believe they would really do that.

"Alright, let's go!"

Everyone disappeared. Only Team 7, the Hokage and me was left.

"Please be careful", she said gently and looked at Sakura. "Don't go."

"We will be careful", the pink-haired girl answered, but didn't say anything to the last sentence. We left Konoha, ran over the trees, further and further. I was a few meters in front of them, Kakashi right beside me.

"Why did you come back? Why are you fighting with us?" His visible eye was focused on me, his voice so low the others couldn't hear him.

"I have no particular reason", I answered and looked in front of me again. A little clearing appeared and I stopped there, feeling Pains chakra coming toward us. Sakura stood beside me, Kakashi behind us and Naruto and Sasuke on her other side.

'First talking, than fighting', I had to tell me, when Pain appeared, otherwise I would attack him right there and try to kill him.

Pain stopped, too, as he saw us and looked at us interested. "Itachi, what a surprise to see you here." He didn't sound surprised at all.

"Cut the crap", I said, not holding back my anger anymore. "Turn around and disappear from here", I growled and stepped nearer to Sakura. The urge to protect her was practically unbearable and I accepted that I love her, but I would never ever tell her that.

**Sakura's POV **

He gave me strength. His presence so near and strong, it let me stand straight, facing my own, personal nightmare.

Pein looked furious. And I realized it was not just because of me. Mostly, but not all. I glanced at Itachi. Something must have happened between them. What had made Pein this angry? I couldn't image. But Itachi seemed calm and confident. I didn't shared those feelings.

Pein was glaring at me, ignoring the others totally. His eyes were cold, lifeless and made me shiver. I did my best to suppress it, but it didn't work properly. A few quivers went down my spine.

"Sakura," he started talking. " I was looking for you." A devilish smile. "Why did you ran away? It's not like we treated you badly, did we? You had all you could wish for."

"Liar." That word came from deep down inside me. Strengthened by Itachi, I could say that. "My only wish was to return home. And you ignored it. And you didn't treated me good."

His smile faded. "No? By all these signs you made, I could not resist. It was an invitation. So why now so stubborn?" I heard Itachi growl by those words, he knew as much as me that he was lying.

I had done nothing to let him think I wanted to be his wife. Nothing. And yes, I would resist how long I could.

I felt the looks of the others. Right. They had no idea what we were talking about, they knew nothing about my intimate contact with Pein. And I hoped I would not have to change that.

I gulped. "I am not stubborn. Just telling the truth. I made no signs, as you call them. Your mind must be imagining things. Get it, Pein, I will not leave again." Not when there was a chance we could win this without my sacrifice. The one question was: Was there a chance?

No.

I thought about the other ninjas that should have been around. Or the Anbu. I had seen no one. That meant, Pein must have gotten past them without them noticing. And that was impossible, or at least I had thought that. He was that strong, there even might be no one to stop him. 'We are doomed. Dead. If I don't do something.'

Everything inside was against this. Because Konoha was all for me. Everyone I loved was here. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade,Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Tenten. Itachi.

Itachi. He had changed. Not just the sides, his whole character.

"You know, I don't want to do this, because I know it will hurt you," Pein interrupted my thoughts. "But if you don't cooperate, I will have to kill everyone who is holding you back. Starting by that blonde that escaped."

Naruto hissed something, then swung a fist. "Yeah? Think I am so easy to handle? We'll see!" But for his own good, he didn't leave his place beside me.

"Konoha is such a beautiful village. Don't you agree with me, Sakura? Do you really want me to destroy it? Your home?"

"No!" Instinctively I made a step forward towards him. Immediately, Kakashi held me back, the same goes to Naruto and Sasuke. Itachi stepped in front of me, shielding me with his body. "Don't you dare," he whispered. He knew what I had been up to.

"So no destroyed village?" asked Pein innocently. "Then come with me again. Save your world, your people. Isn't that what you want to do? Let me help you with that." He stretched out a hand.

"Are you guaranteeing me that? No harm to Konoha?" I asked back.

"Sakura!" Kakashi hissed silent. "What are you planning? When Tsunade said no one will do something on their own, she also included you."

"But our plan's not working. Don't you see?" I straightened up. "There is no chance in winning like this. But I can help. And if the only way to save Konoha is to sacrifice myself, I will do it."

Itachi turned around. In his eyes were disbelief and something more. Hurt. Why was he hurt? I didn't know. I mean, I didn't meant something to him. Not the way I felt for him. Them why this feeling?

„You have to promise," I said loud and clear, "that you won't harm Konoha or my people. Never. Then, and only then, I will come with you."

"Don't Sakura," Naruto said. "We can beat him. I bet we can."

I shook my head slightly. No, we couldn't. "You have to promise, Pein."

The devilish smile came back. "I will, Sakura. Now come." His hand was still stretched out.

I made my way to him, looking down. I didn't want to look into their faces, not now. To my hope and fear, they didn't held me back. Probably too shocked from my deal.

"Sakura." Itachi's voice.

"This is a great chance. For all of you. Don't make me regret my decision." I said that without turning around. "Bye."

I made my way to Pein, but I didn't took his hand – no way in hell I would touch him on my own accord – and simply said: "Let's go."

**Itachi's POV**

She was leaving. I couldn't let this happen. Never! But my body wouldn't move. I stared at her back, moving away bit by bit. I clenched my fists.

'No, I can't just stand here and do nothing!' I ran forward, ignoring Narutos or Sasukes shouts and ran as fast as I could toward Sakura.

‚Nobody will stop me!' I gripped Sakuras wrist and pulled her back. A startled yell came from her, but I ignored it. I pulled her behind me, glaring and Pain.

„Never", I said only and it was filled with anger and hatred.

He looked at me and his eyes were cold. „You really think that I would give up, because you say so?"

I held Sakura in place, as she wanted to go away from my behind. "I think that you will go, because here is nothing that you will posses. Except for your own body and that... Is also not yours anymore."

He snarled and his hand was around my throat the next second. Without holding back he closed his hand and I gasped, before I laid my hand on his wrist. I tried to push his hand away, but I couldn't. My whole strength had disappeared all of sudden and I couldn't find anything left in my body.

A shout went through the air and I recognized it as Sakuras voice. She ran against Pain and he let go of me. I coughed slightly, before I looked up to see Sakura lift her fist. I wanted to shout to not do that, but I couldn't find my voice. It was too late to run there. Sakura flew through the air already.

**Sakura's POV**

It can't be.

I landed hard on the ground, and for a few seconds I couldn't breath. I managed to get up again and watched how Pein backed away from Itachi's attack.

"Stop it!" I cried.

Everyone went motionless, while I ran towards the two and stepped between them. "No fighting" I declared. "Pein, give me a few minutes with Itachi, then we can go." I returned his gaze.

"Okay" he hissed, making a few steps away. "But don't you dare to run away, girl. That would end very bad for you and your friends."

I didn't replied and turned away from him, facing Itachi. He wore a shoclked and sad expression.

"Why, Sakura? Why?"

"I... There was no other choice to get out of this alive. And I want to live, I want you to live. So someone had to sacrifice himself."

"But why you? Tell me one good reason."

"Who else? I couldn't bear it if anyone of Konoha would go for me. And it was my turn. You know, all the time before it was someone else, Naruto, Sasuke, Sensei Kakashi. I was the one standing behind, protected and useless. Feeling that way is painful and I regret being like that. But I can change that now.

"And I want you to stay here where you belong, belonged all along. Konoha is your home. My home. Should I let it get destroyed just like that? Should I-."

"Maybe you did enough, Sakura. You're not responsible for everything and everyone."

I shook my head. "You won't change my mind, Itachi. It's clear for me. You should stop worrying. I am not going to get kill or kill myself; I promise. You know, you should stay here. Talk to brother. And by talk, I mean talk and not fight." I laughed a little. "You should get along well as brothers. And maybe, I'll come back one day. Just not tomorrow. Okay?"

"Nothing's okay."

I felt tears burning in my eyes. But I would not cry, I wouldn't.

He raised his hand, but I backed away, just a little, but enough that he noticed. "Forget it. Forget me. You don't even love me, Itachi. You shouldn't care."

"But what if that changed?" he asked.

I held my breath. 'Could he actually mean that...?' I slowly raised my hand and pressed it against his chest. I could feel his heartbeat, wild and strong.

"Too late," I whispered simply. Turned around and left.

Pein took me back to the head quarter. I knew the area so well, it was strange. I would never call it home, but in some kind of way it was good to be in a well-known surrounding. Safe somehow.

Akatsuki was complete, everyone was waiting for us. Kisame was the first who said something. "So you brought her back, Pein. But where's Itachi? Or is he dead?"

"No, he's still breathing. Though he is no more a part of Akatsuki..."

I didn't really listen. All I could think was about the things I gave up. All that I've lost. I was alone again, and this time not even Itachi was here to ease the pain. But I knew this was the burden I had to carry.

And ironically I was still in love with Itachi, the enemy. But now, we had changed places. Why couldn't we be on the same side? Why?

After their discussion was over I went to my old room. Nothing had changed here. All the flowers, the recipes and all the stuff I had gathered was still on the same places.

It didn't took long till Pein came to announce that we would marry in two weeks. I just nodded. Resistance was useless. The only good thing that happened was that he didn't touched me once. I didn't knew if I could have stand it.

**Oh, I am so cruel! Muhahaha! Really sorry for that stupid ending, but I have so no idea what I should write so I make 'cut' here, like my germanteacher always says... Yeah, really, no one wanted to know that -.- Well, pleeeeease, review and IF and I really really hope that, send me your ideas. I have so no idea and my friend will kill me! And if that happens, I won't be able to write a single word -.-**


End file.
